120 Geschichten aus der Harry Potter Welt
by Ayeshania
Summary: Mein Beitrag zum 120er Projekt   Link im Vorwort       Ich werde größtenteils nur Slash schreiben, es werden aber auch ein paar "normale" OneShots dabei sein.  Ich hoffe euch werden ein paar meiner OneShots gefallen !
1. Vorwort

Hey,

Mein Beitrag zum 120er Projekt, ich hoffe ich bekomm das hin _''

(.de/t/7084/1)

Ich habe lange überlegt über welches Fandom ich schreiben soll, da ich bis jetzt, zusammen mit Lobata, nur über Anime geschrieben habe und dort hauptsächlich das Fandom Bleach benutzt habe, schreibe ich hier mal über ein anderes.

Da ich in letzter Zeit mich immer mehr und mehr, mit einer weiteren Freundin, mit dem Harry Potter-Fandom beschäftge, habe ich mich für dieses entschieden.

Meine Charactere werden wahrscheinlich fast ausschließlich vollkommen OoC sein und keiner von ihnen gehört mir ._. *schnief*

Wenn es so wäre, wäre weder Severus Snape, noch Lupin noch Fred noch...ich schweife ab :D

**ANMERKUNG**  
>Die Dinge, die in den [[ ]]-Klammern stehen, sind die Lieder die ich für den jeweiligen OneShot benutzt habe :)<p>

Liste der Stichpunkte

1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

**2. Love - Liebe [[ - ]]**

3. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang

4. Deep - Tief

5. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen

6. Break Away – Sich lösen

7. Eden – (Garten) Eden

8. Innocence - Unschuld

9. Drive - Antrieb

10. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen

11. Memory - Erinnerung

12. Insanity - Wahnsinn

13. Abuse - Missbrauch

14. Smile - Lächeln

15. Emotionless - Emotionslos

**16. Caged - eingesperrt [[ - ]]**

17. Blood - Blut

**18. Candy - Süßigkeiten [[ - ]]**

19. Snow - Schnee

20. Fortitude - Glück

21. Anomaly - Unnormal

22. Forest - Wald

23. Cat: - Katze

24. Me Time – Zeit für mich

25. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger

26. Never Cry – Niemals weinen

27. Poison - Gift

28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz

29. Curious - Seltsam

**30. Rain - Regen [[Fugees - Killing Me Softly]]**

31. Defile - Entweihung

32. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück

33. Provoke - Provokation

34. Mechanical - Mechanisch

**35. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand [[Eli & Nikki - Running Scared ]]**

36. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz

37. Eyes - Augen

38. Abandoned - Verlassen

39. Dreams - Träume

40. Black and Blue - Schwarz und Blau

41. Teamwork - Teamarbeit

42. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend

43. Dying - Sterbend

44. Two Roads – Zwei Wege

45. Illusion - Illusionen

46. Family - Familie

47. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)

48. Orphan – Weise

**49. Stripes - Streifen [[ - ]]**

50. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen

51. Games - Spiele

52. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)

53. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten

54. City - Stadt

**55. Waiting - Warten [[ - ]]**

56. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen

57. Sacrifice - Opfer

58. Bittersweet - Bittersüß

59. Suffocate - Ersticken

60. Rejection - Ablehnung

61. Fairy Tale - Märchen

62. Djinn - Djinn

63. Come-hither - Einladend

64. Amputation - Abtrennung

65. Contort - Krümmen

66. Suicide - Selbstmord

**67. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke [[Puffy Amiyumi - Secruity Blanket]]**

68. Bully - Raufbold

69. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane

**70. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv [[ - ]]**

71. Obsession - Besessenheit

**72. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach [[ - ]]**

73. I Can't – Ich kann nicht

74. Demented - Wahnsinnig

75. Mirror - Spiegel

**76. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke [[Jessie J - Nobodys Perfekt]]**

77. Test - Test

78. The Fool – der Dummkopf

79. Disease - Krankheit

80. Words – Worte /Wörter

81. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe

82. Forever – Für immer

83. Heal - Heilung

84. Out Cold - Bewusstlos

85. Spiral - Spirale

86. Seeing Red – Rot sehen

**87. Appetite - Appetit [[ - ]]**

88. Pain - Schmerz

89. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer

90. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz

91. Drowning – Ertrinken?

92. Die for you – Für dich sterben

93. Give Up – Gib auf

94. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung

95. Streets – Straßen

**96. In the Storm – Im Sturm [[ Vienna Teng - Lullaby for a Stormy Night]]**

97. Regret - Reue

**98. Puzzle - Puzzle [[ - ]]**

99. Solitude - Einsamkeit

100. Relaxation - Entspannung

101. Emo - Emo

102. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf

**103. Covet - Begehren [[London Beat - I've been thinking about you]]**

**104. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt [[Krypteria - The Tears I Cry]]**

105. Belittle - Schmähen

106. Confusion - Verwirrung

107. Dog - Hund

**108. Moonlight - Mondlicht [[David Cook - Lie]]**

109. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck

110. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau

111. Coward - Feigling

112. Emulate - Nachahmen

113. Kami - Gott

114. Place of God – Ort Gottes

**115. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig [[Johnossi - Dead End]]**

116. All my fault – alles meine Schuld

117. Chains - Ketten

118. Ferocious - Grausam

119. Autumn - Herbst

120. Loser - Verlierer


	2. 30 Rain  Regen

30. Rain – Regen

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers singing my life with his words**_

_**killing me softly with his song killing me softly with his song**_

_**telling my whole life with his words killing me softly with his song**_

Sirius Black war endlich aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban entkommen. 12 Jahre hatte er dort gesessen, als Unschuldiger, weil ihm der Prozess verweigert wurde.

Nun war er auf dem Weg zur einzigen Person, die ihm geblieben war. Sein Patenkind Harry. In den 12 Jahren in Askaban war der Gedanke an den kleinen Jungen mit den großen grünen Augen der einzige Grund gewesen, wegen dem er nicht durch die ständige Präsenz der Dementoren seinen Verstand verloren hatte

Zu Beginn seiner Haft hatte ein Beamter ihm mitgeteilt, dass James und Lily Potter mit Sicherheit tot waren und dass von Remus Lupin jegliche Spur fehlte.

Mit den Jahren hatte Sirius die Hoffnung verloren, dass Remus wieder auftauchen würde und hatte sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass dieser wohl auch von Todessern ermordet worden war.

Nun, da er frei war, hatte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht. Er wusste nicht, ob er Harry dort finden würde, doch es war seine letzte Hoffnung.

Es war ein langer und schwerer Weg, weg von dem verfluchten Gefängnis und den Dementoren.

Nachdem er einen gewaltigen Abstand zwischen sich und dem fürchterlichen Bau gebracht hatte, hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Es regnete nun seit Tagen und Sirius Black war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Als bärengroßer schwarzer Hund war er nun schon tagelang durch die Wildnis gestreift und hatte sich nur von spärlich gefundenen Beeren ernährt.

Der Regen hatte Sirius am meisten zugesetzt, er hatte seine alten Wunden wieder aufgerissen.

Es hatte geregnet, als er in Godric's Hollow angekommen war, in der schicksalhaften Nacht vor 12 Jahren. Es hatte geregnet, als er die Leichen seiner besten Freunde gefunden hatte, es hatte begonnen zu schütten, als er das herzzerreißende Schreien des ein Jahr alten Harry gehört hatte, der mit blutender Stirn in seinem Babybett lag.

Es hatte noch immer geschüttet, als Hagrid ihm das Baby aus den Armen genommen hatte und er ihm sein Motorrad gegeben hatte, um sein Patenkind in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Nun, da er hier im Wald saß, verlassen und auf der Flucht, hatte der Regen eine erschreckende Wirkung auf ihn.

Es schien, als würde er ein Lied singen, ein Trauerlied. Es schmerzte Sirius in seiner Seele die Geräusche der Nacht und des prasselnden Regen zu hören.

Sein Leben zog vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und die Erinnerungen an sein Leben vor dem Anschlag auf seine Freunde, die Zeit in Hogwarts, die Zeit mit Remus schmerzten so sehr, dass er sich zwang, trotz totaler Erschöpfung weiter zu gehen. Mit dem Ziel sein Patenkind zu finden.

_**I heard he sang a good song I heard he had a style**_

_**and so I came to see him and listen for a while**_

_**and there he was this young boy stranger to my eyes**_

Auf seinem weiteren Weg verfolgte der Regen ihn immer weiter – und so auch seine Erinnerungen. Immer mehr Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Remus brachen hervor und es wurde immer schwerer für Sirius, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Es war schwer die Trauer zurück zu halten, die sich mit der Zeit angestaut hatte.

In ihrem letzen Jahr waren Sirius und Remus zusammen gekommen, nachdem sie jahrelang umeinander herum getanzt waren.

Sirius vermisste seinen Kuschelwolf, er vermisste die rauen, jedoch zärtlichen Hände, die ihn mit einer sanften Berührung immer beruhigt hatten. Er vermisste die melodische, weiche Stimme seines Geliebten, wie er ihm Geschichten erzählte, oder sie einfach nur über sinnlose Themen redeten, nur um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Am meisten vermisste Sirius aber plötzlich die leise gesungenen Lieder, die Remus manchmal angestimmt hatte um seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Meist hatte Sirius die Chance gehabt diesen Liedern zu lauschen, gerade an den Abenden vor dem Vollmond.

Traurig blickte Sirius zum bewölkten Himmel, suchte nach den zarten Strahlen des Vollmondes, doch die dicken Regenwolken verboten jegliches Licht daran durch sie hindurch zu brechen.

Erneut überkamen Erinnerungen Sirius und ein leises Winseln war von dem bärengroßen Hund zu vernehmen. Die Lieder seines Geliebten hatten sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt und die melodische Stimme, die in seinem Kopf wieder hallte, brachte Sirius schlussendlich zum Anhalten und ein lautes Heulen erfüllte die Nacht, als Sirius in seiner Animagus-Form seiner Trauer freien Lauf ließ.

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers singing my life with his words**_

_**killing me softly with his song killing me softly with his song**_

_**telling my whole life with his words killing me softly with his song**_

_**I felt all flushed with fever embarassed by the crowd**_

_**I felt he found my letter and read each one out loud**_

_**I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on**_

Nachdem Sirius die Nacht unter einer großen Tanne verbrachte hatte, ohne ein Auge zu zumachen, rappelte er sich auf und trabte weiter durch das Dickicht. Sein Magen rebellierte schon seit Tagen, doch Sirius versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

Beeren und einige wenige Hasen waren nichts, was ihn auf Dauer satt machte, doch er wollte auch nicht stehlen. Er war mehr als ein Mal an einem kleinen Muggel-Bauernhof vorbei gekommen und es wäre ein leichtes gewesen dort zu stehlen, aber Sirius konnte es einfach nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren so etwas zu tun.

Sirius wusste, dass er mittlerweile durch den verbotenen Wald trabte oder eher humpelte, denn die magische Präsenz der Schutzschilde wurde immer stärker. Er hoffte, dass er durch diese hindurch kommen würde, denn sonst wüsste er wirklich nicht mehr, was er tun sollte.

Je mehr er die magische Präsenz der Schule spürte, desto mehr Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Hogwarts kamen in ihm hoch.

Erinnerungen an einen ganz besonderen Abend kamen hoch. Der Abend, an dem er mit Remus zusammen gekommen war. Niemand würde diesen Abend jemals vergessen, vor allem nicht Sirius. Es war der peinlichste Augenblick seines Lebens.

Er war nach dem Nachsitzen bei McGonagall zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und hatte eine große Ansammlung an Gryffindors vorgefunden. Leises Kichern und lautes Grölen von anderen drang sofort an seine Ohren und er konnte sehen, wie Remus in der Mitte der Menge stand und, wie es schien, Briefe in der Hand hielt und diese vorlas. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Sirius gewusst, WAS für Briefe es waren, die Remus da der Menge verkündete und er hatte gespürt, wie er rot angelaufen war vor Scham. Weniger wichtig erschien ihm in diesem Moment die Frage, wie Remus überhaupt an die Briefe gekommen war.

Remus las seine Liebesbriefe vor. Die Liebesbriefe die er geschrieben hatte, aber niemals verschickt hatte. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass die Briefe alle samt an Remus adressiert waren. So hatte er es sich definitiv NICHT vorgestellt, er hatte Remus es persönlich sagen wollen, aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät.

Sirius hatte Remus bettelnd von außerhalb der Menge angesehen und mit Blicken versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen damit aufzuhören die Briefe zu lesen, doch der Werwolf hatte ihn nur frech angegrinst und fröhlich weiter gelesen.

Nachdem der letzte Brief gelesen war, verschwand die Menge und ließ die beiden allein. Sirius hatte eigentlich geplant, Remus alles zu erklären, doch gerade als er ansetzen wollte, kam Remus auf ihn zugestürmt. Sirius hatte, zu seinem eigenen Schutz, schon die Arme vor seinen Kopf erhoben, als Schutz vor möglichen Backpfeifen oder Faustschlägen, als eine Hand von Remus diese mit sanfter Gewalt hinab drückte. Erstaunt hatte Sirius in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Gegenübers geblickt und hatte zu spät realisiert, dass diese Augen plötzlich viel zu nah waren. Erst dann hatte er die weichen Lippen auf den seinen gespürt und gerade als Remus zurück schrecken wollte, hatte Sirius reagiert und Remus mit einem Arm um die Hüfte näher an sich gedrückt.

Der Abend war in die Geschichte der Herumtreiber eingegangen, da wirklich jeder der Gryffindors in ihrem Jahrgang gewusst hatte, dass Sirius Remus liebte und sich so lange nicht getraut hatte, ihm das zu gestehen.

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers singing my life with his words**_

_**killing me softly with his song killing me softly with his song**_

_**telling my whole life with his words killing me softly with his song**_

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers yes he was singing my life with his words**_

_**killing me softly with his song killing me softly with his song**_

_**telling my whole life with his words killing me softly with his song**_

Mit seiner letzen Kraft hatte sich Sirius durch die magischen Schilde Hogwarts gekämpft und war weiter durch den verbotenen Wald gehumpelt. Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, als Sirius die ersten Zinnen des Schlosses erblickt hatte, brach er am Fuße eines verdorrten Baumes zusammen.


	3. 35 Hold my hand  Halte meine Hand

35. Hold my hand – Halte meine Hand

_**Come to me, come to me tonight**_

_**Oh god I need you, anyway… baby**_

_**I just wanna be, be around you all the time**_

_**Oh god I need you... **__**oh…**_

„Remus?", fragte Sirius ruhig und trat in das geräumige Wohnzimmer ein. Sirius wusste, dass in wenigen Tagen Vollmond war und Remus nun begann immer angespannter zu werden.

„Sirius", seufzte der Werwolf erleichtert und ließ sich tiefer in das Sofa fallen. Er spürte, wie der Vollmond näher rückte. Sein Geruchssinn war schon wesentlich schärfer und auch seine Sicht und sein Gehört spitzen sich immer weiter an.

Langsam setzte sich Sirius neben seinen Geliebten auf das Sofa und legte sanft eine Hand auf das Knie.

„Remus-", fing Sirius an doch wurde von einem Finger auf seinen Lippen daran gehindert weiter zu sprechen.

„Sirius, ich weiß was du sagen willst...Ich werde sehen ob ich kommen werde. Geh ins Bett, ich werde schon kommen, wenn ich mich bereit fühle", erklärte Remus ruhig und spielte während dessen mit den langen Fingern seines Geliebten.

„Ich werde auf dich warten, Moony", flüsterte Sirius leise, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten platzierte und anschließend aufstand um zum Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen seufzte der Animagus und lehnte sich an die Tür, die er hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Er hasste es, das sich Remus vor dem Vollmond immer so weit in sich zurück zog und nicht mehr zu ihm ins Bett, in IHR Bett kam, aus Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte.

Dabei wollte Sirius seinem Geliebten gerade in dieser Zeit so sehr helfen! Würde Remus zu lassen, dass er ihn in dieser Zeit in den Arm nimmt und mit ihm im Arm einschläft, würde die Angst bestimmt verschwinden, doch Sirius konnte Remus auch nicht zwingen zu ihm zu kommen.

Erneut seufzte der Black und ging langsam auf das große Bett zu. Davor blieb er stehen und sah sehnsüchtig auf die Seite des Bettes auf der Remus immer schlief, bevor er sich auszog und sich seine Schlafhose überzog, bevor er sich unter die Decke legte und auf Remus wartete. Sirius wusste, dass Remus nicht kommen würde, doch er konnte es nicht lassen, wenigstens zu hoffen.

_**I'm running I'm scared tonight**_

_**I'm running I'm scared of life**_

_**I'm running I'm scared of breathing**_

_**Coz I adore you**_

_**I'm running I'm scared tonight**_

_**I'm running I'm scared of breathing**_

_**Coz I adore you**_

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen schloss Sirius die Augen, als er das Zufallen der schweren Haustür hörte. Wieder war Remus einfach gegangen. Wahrscheinlich ging sein Geliebter nie ZU weit weg von ihrem Anwesen, jedoch machte sich Sirius trotzdem Sorgen. Und überhaupt: Warum hatte Remus Angst davor in den Nächten vor dem Vollmond das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, aber draußen herumstreunen war ja ach so ungefährlich.

Mit einem letzen, leisen Seufzer drehte sich Sirius in den Decken um, um die leere Seite im Bett anzublicken und ließ sich dann vom Schlaf übermannen.

Remus hatte Angst. Er wollte zwar so gerne in die starken Arme seines Geliebten und sich halten und trösten lassen in den Nächten vor dem Vollmond, doch die Angst war zu stark und jedes Mal flüchtete er aus dem Haus.

Er hatte einfach Angst Sirius etwas zu tun. Er wusste nicht einmal was er Sirius womöglich antun könnte oder würde, ob er überhaupt irgendetwas tun würde, aber er wollte es auch nicht riskieren.

Remus hatte ständig Angst. Angst um sein eigenes Leben, aber noch mehr Angst um das Leben seines Geliebten. Auch wenn Sirius ihm den Wolfsbann besorgte und er innerhalb eines gesicherten Gebiets auf dem Anwesen blieb und Sirius im Haus eingeschlossen war, hatte er Angst.

In den Nächten vor dem Vollmond wurde ihm das meist alles zu viel.

Die Angst überfiel Remus dann meist und er musste einfach raus, er wollte vor Sirius nicht diese traurige, schwache Seite zeigen, nicht zur Schau stellen, wie verletzlich er wirklich war.

Remus wusste, dass er nicht für den Rest seines Lebens vor Sirius wegrennen konnte, daher hatte der Werwolf einen Entschluss gefasst: Er musste zurück in die Wohnung, zurück zu seinem Geliebten, zu seinem Leben!

Mit unsicheren Schritten machte sich Remus zurück zum Anwesen, zurück zum Landhaus, dass Sirius ihnen beiden gekauft hatte.

Vorsichtig und leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich in das Haus. Vor der Schlafzimmertür hielt er inne und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihm nie böse sein würde und dass der Mann der dort hinter Tür im Bett lag und leise schnarchte ihn besser verstehen würde als alle anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt.

_**Come to me, come to me a bit more**_

_**Oh god I need you, there's nothing left for me to say**_

_**So rest on me darling, stay forever more**_

_**Oh god I need you, I need you**_

Leise öffnete Remus die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte in den dunklen Raum, am Bett angekommen zog er sich schnell bis zur Boxershorts aus und setzte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes an die Bettkante.

Erschrocken fuhr der Werwolf zusammen, als er spürte wie etwas seinem nackten Rücken entlang fuhr und drehte sich abrupt um, nur um die schwachen Umrisse seines Geliebten zu sehen.

„Sirius", flüsterte Remus erleichtert und entspannte sich wieder.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken"

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir Leid"

„Die dumme Haustür ist schuld, mach dir keine Sorgen", gab Sirius ruhig zurück und strich sanft über die Wirbelsäule seines eigenen Kuschelwolfs.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Moony", flüsterte Sirius leise in das Ohr seines Geliebten und drückte Remus, mit einem Arm um dessen Taille, auf das Bett zu sich. Vorsichtig legte er die Decke über den kühlen Körper seines Geliebten und drückte diesen dann noch näher an sich.

„Sirius?", flüsterte Remus leise und der Werwolf hatte selbst bemerkt, wie seine Stimme gebrochen war.

„Shh", machte Sirius leise und drückte den kleineren Körper halb auf sich, als er selbst sich auf den Rücken legte.

„Ich-...Ich habe Angst, Sirius", flüsterte Remus leise und vergrub sein Gesicht näher an die Halsbeuge seines Geliebten.

„Ich weiß, Remus, ich weiß", antwortete Sirius ruhig und begann ruhig über den Rücken seines Geliebten zu streicheln.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun!", flüsterte Remus verzweifelt und drückte sich noch näher an den warmen Körper neben sich.

„Ich weiß, Remus, und das wirst du auch nicht. Niemals!", flüsterte Sirius versichernd und begann langsam die Wirbelsäule seines Geliebten auf und ab zu streicheln.

„Immerhin bin ich doch schon groß und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", scherzte Sirius und handelte sich damit nur einen sanften Boxer in die Seite ein.

„Schlaf Remus, du brauchst es. Und ich werde dir nicht erlauben wieder auf dem Sofa zu schlafen!", flüsterte Sirius ernst und wie um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen drückte er Remus näher an sich heran.

_**I'm running I'm scared tonight**_

_**I'm running I'm scared of life**_

_**I'm running I'm scared of breathing**_

_**Coz I adore you**_

_**I'm running I'm scared tonight**_

_**I'm running I'm scared of breathing**_

_**Coz I adore you**_

Nachdem sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht hatten und der folgende Tag für Remus wunderschön gewesen war, kamen sie wieder zur selben Situation wie am Abend zuvor. Remus saß vor dem Kaminfeuer im Wohnzimmer und starrte in die Flammen.

Seufzend ging Sirius in den Raum und trat von hinten an Remus heran und legte behutsam die Hände auf die Schultern seines Geliebten.

„Remus, kommst du?", fragte Sirius leise und strich langsam von den Schultern hinab, über die Oberarme hinab bis zu den Handgelenken und griff sanft um eines der beiden und zog an diesem.

„Letzte Nacht ist nichts passiert, diese Nacht wird genau so wenig passieren", versuchte Sirius seinen Wolf zu überreden und ließ sich langsam vor dem Sofa auf die Knie sinken. Sanft nahm er die Hände seines Geliebten in die seinen und platzierte auf jeden der Finger einen sanften Kuss.

„Sirius!", seufzte Remus und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne auf seine Brust fallen.

„Versteh' doch bitte!", flehte Remus leise und klammerte sich Halt suchend an die Finger seines Geliebten.

„Es geht um DEINE Sicherheit, um DEIN Wohl, ich will nicht das DU wegen mir verletzt wirst, sei es körperlich, wenn ich als Werwolf durchdrehe, oder sei es seelisch, wenn ich...ach keine Ahnung!", versuchte Remus verzweifelt seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

„Verdammt noch mal! Du denkst immer nur an mich! Du denkst nie auch nur ein einziges Mal an dich selbst! Wie du fühlst! Ich weiß, dass du es HASST alleine zu schlafen, vor allem auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer, trotzdem tust du es dir an, weil du auf MEIN Wohl achtest", herrschte Sirius Remus an und hob mit einer Hand, von der er die verkrampften Finger seines Geliebten gelöst hatte, den Kopf Remus hoch um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich, du dummer Kuschelwolf!", flüsterte Sirius sanft und nahm die weichen Lippen seines Geliebten in einen feurigen Kuss gefangen.

Nachdem Sirius sich wieder von seinem Geliebten getrennt hatte um wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen blickte er in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die schon einen leichten Film über sich trugen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Remus John Lupin!", flüsterte Sirius, bevor er sich wieder zu Remus beugte und ihn in einen weiteren feurigen Kuss zog.

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give away**_

_**To be you're shelter and keep you safe… oh… oh...**_

Nachdem Sirius sich auch ein zweites Mal von seinem Geliebten gelöst hatte blickte er erneut in die verschleierten Augen und küsste sanft die Wangen seines Wolfs.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus leicht außer Atem und hob eine Hand an die Wange seines Gegenübers.

„Ja, mein Wolf?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich liebst? Ich bin ein Werwolf, ich habe nichts-", begann Remus doch die Lippen seines Geliebten stoppten ihn,

„Remus! Halt die Klappe!", flüsterte Sirius drohend und küsste erneut die Lippen seines Wolfs.

„Remus John Lupin, ich würde ALLES geben um für dich da zu sein, mein Leben, mein Vermögen, meinen Titel, mein Ein und Alles!", erklärte Sirius ernst und brach nicht einmal den Blickkontakt.

„Sirius...das hört sich an wie der Anfang eines Heiratsantrag...", flüsterte Remus unruhig und blickte Sirius fragend an.

„Vielleicht ist es das? Nein, Remus, ich weiß, dass du nicht heiraten willst, wir hatten diese Diskussion. Ich hatte nur einfach das Gefühl, dass du diese Worte mal wieder hören musstest", flüsterte Sirius sanft und begann stand auf und begann vorsichtig seinen Geliebten in seinen Armen zu sammeln.

Anschließend trug Sirius Remus in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und legte seine kostbare Last auf ihr Bett ab.

„Remus...Darf ich dich nehmen, bitte?", fragte Sirius, während er sich über Remus beugte und sanft die Nasenspitze seines Geliebten küsste.

„Charmant wie immer", flüsterte Remus leise und lachte leiser doch nickte anschließend und küsste von sich aus die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Danke", flüsterte Sirius noch, bevor er sich hinab beugte und den Hals seines Wolfs hinab küsste.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte er leise gegen die weiche Haut.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius Orion Black", flüsterte Remus und keuchte das erste Mal auf, als Sirius ihn sanft in den Hals biss.


	4. 98 Puzzle  Puzzle

98. Puzzle – Puzzle

„Ach, SCHEIßE", schrie Sirius und warf wütend den Zauberwürfel durch die Gegend.

James, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten war, konnte das bunte Etwas, das mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugeflogen war, gerade noch so fangen, bevor es ihn unsanft am Kopf getroffen hätte.

„Sirius, das hätte ins Auge gehen können! Warum wirfst du deine Sachen durch die Gegend?", fragte James und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund auf das Sofa.

„Dieses Ding ist böse!", knurrte Sirius nur und schnappte sich den Zauberwürfel aus den Händen seines Freundes.

James konnte nicht anders, als eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, als er sah, wie Sirius mit dem Würfel kämpfte.

„Sag mir nicht, eine Wette?"

Sirius knurrte nur und drehte weiter wie wild die verschiedenen Seiten des Würfels.

„Mit wem und um was ging es diesmal?"

„Snape", knurrte Sirius nur böse und mittlerweile versuchte Sirius wohl den Würfel mit bösen Blicken dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu lösen, denn James konnte beobachten, wie Sirius sein schlimmstes: Ich-bring-dich-um-Gesicht machte.

„Und um was ging es?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Diesen scheiß Würfel!", giftete Sirius nur und knallte den Zauberwürfel auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

„Und mit welchem Einsatz?", fragte James ruhig und fragte sich erneut, ob er seinem besten Freund denn wirklich immer ALLES aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Um einen Kuss von Remus", murrte Sirius fast unverständlich und James musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Aaaaha!"

„Nichts „Aaaaha" ", knurrte Sirius und äffte James bescheuert nach. Anschließend blickte er James vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hier geht es um sehr wichtige Dinge!", erklärte Sirius nur und klang dabei immer mehr wie ein kleines Kind.

James konnte wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten und begann laut los zu lachen.

„Weißt du, Sirius, manchmal bist du so blind...", mit einer schnellen Handbewegung stoppte James seinen besten Freund an seiner Widerrede. „...damit meine ich NICHT den Zauberwürfel, sondern die Sache mit Remus. Sag ihm doch einfach, dass du ihn liebst und schleich nicht nur so um ihn rum. Und überleg doch mal, was würde es Snape denn bringen, wenn du verlierst, er hat doch gar kein Interesse an einem Kuss mit Remus. Bestimmt wollte Snape mit dieser Wette nur deine Gefühle für Remus testen. Er hat dich reingelegt", erklärte James ruhig und erneut musste er grinsen, als er das geschockte Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Diese schleimige Fledermaus", grummelte Sirius, doch er selbst wusste, dass er Snape deswegen nicht sauer sein konnte. Er war eben, wenn es um Remus ging, immer sofort etwas... eigen.

„Geh, rede mit Remus, lass dir einen Tipp geben, wie du den Würfel lösen kannst und hol dir morgen deinen Gewinn ab, du verliebter Trottel", erklärte James noch, bevor er sich vom Sofa erhob und hoch in den Schlafsaal ging, um seine Schulbücher abzulegen.

Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zwei Mal sagen und so schnell er konnte, rannte er in Richtung der Bibliothek.


	5. 108 Moonlight  Mondlicht

108. Moonlight – Mondlicht 

_**You whispered that you were getting tired,**_

_**Got a look in your eye,**_

_**Looks a lot like goodbye.**_

_**Hold on to your secrets tonight.**_

_**Don't want to know I'm OK with this silence**_

_**It's truth that I don't want to hear**_

Sirius seufzte. Traurig starrte er seinem Geliebten nach, der gerade durch die Tür hinaus gerannt war.

Es war mal wieder der Tag vor dem Vollmond und Sirius wusste, dass die Zeit jetzt für Remus immer sehr anstrengend war, aber er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sich sein Geliebter jedes Mal so fertig machte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Sirius auf die Tür zur Veranda zu und öffnete diese. Draußen war es kalt, denn immerhin war es schon Dezember, aber Remus stand trotz dem eiskalten Wind nur in T-Shirt und einer leichten Jogginghose am Rand der Veranda.

„Moony?", fragte Sirius leise und trat von hinten an ihn heran.

Als Sirius seinen Geliebten von hinten umarmte, ließ dieser ein trauriges Seufzen von sich und drehte sich langsam in den Armen Sirius' um.

Sanft strich Sirius über den Rücken seines Geliebten und blickte zärtlich in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Der Ausdruck, der ihn dort begrüßte, schmerzte ihn in der Seele.

Schmerz und Einsamkeit spiegelten sich in den wunderschönen Augen wieder.

„Remus", flüsterte Sirius leise und drückte den kleineren Körper näher an sich, als der Wind stärker begann, an ihrer Kleidung zu zerren.

„Musst du gehen?", fragte Sirius leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Schmerz, den er fühlte, bei dem Gedanken daran, seinen Geliebten für die Nacht gehen zu lassen, sich in seine Stimme schlich.

Die einzige Antwort, die der Hunde-Animagus bekam, war, dass Remus seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und den Augenkontakt abbrach.

„Aber du wirst morgen wieder kommen?", fragte Sirius leise und beugte sich langsam zum Ohr seines Geliebten herab, um dieses sanft zu küssen.

„Ja, Sirius", flüsterte Remus leise als Antwort und seufzte bei dem Kuss verliebt auf.

Sirius wusste, dass er gar nicht erst fragen musste, wohin Remus gehen würde, denn er würde eh keine Antwort bekommen, genau so wenig würde er auf die Frage, warum Remus geht, eine Antwort erhalten.

Vielleicht wollte er die Antwort auch gar nicht hören, doch Sirius vertraute seinem Geliebten und wusste, dass dieser niemals etwas tun würde, was ihn verletzte.

Dass er sich damit seine Antwort auf die Fragen schon selbst gegeben hatte, kam ihm natürlich nicht in den Sinn.

_**You're hiding regret in your smile**_

_**There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for a while**_

_**Hold on to the past tense tonight**_

_**Don't say a word,**_

_**I'm OK with the quiet.**_

_**The truth is gonna change everything.**_

Sirius gähnte und kugelte sich müde auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Natürlich war diese leer, was Sirius dazu brachte, leise zu brummen und sich wieder auf die andere Seite zu kugeln.

Mit wild abstehenden Haaren schlüpfte Sirius aus dem Bett und griff blind nach seinem Pulli, denn er sich schnell überzog, da es außerhalb der dicken Decken, doch Winter war.

Müde schlurfte Sirius in Richtung Küche, um sich seinen morgendlichen Kaffee zu holen und blieb erschrocken im Wohnzimmer stehen, als er eine zusammen gesunkene Figur auf dem Sofa sitzen saß.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius erschrocken und ging mit eiligen Schritten auf das Sofa zu und um dieses herum, um sich vor seinen Geliebten zu hocken.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius alarmiert, als er sah, dass Remus in klatschnasser Kleidung auf dem Sofa hockte und den Kopf auf seine Brust gefallen war.

„Remus!", rief Sirius diesmal lauter und griff grob an die Schultern seines Geliebten um diesen sanft zu schütteln.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus mit leiser Stimme und Sirius konnte sich nicht davor stoppen, einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich zu geben.

„Remus!", hauchte er glücklich und nahm seinen Kuschelwolf fest in die Arme.

Sanft lächelte Remus, als er das Benehmen seines Geliebten bemerkte und erwiderte die Umarmung liebevoll.

„Ich bin zu Hause", flüsterte Remus leise und küsste sanft das Ohr seines Geliebten.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", antwortete Sirius und mit einer Hand hob Sirius das Kinn seines Geliebten und blickte in die braunen Augen.

Kurz stockte der Animagus, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die leicht zitternden Lippen platzierte.

„Was bedauerst du, Moony?", fragte Sirius ruhig, als er vorsichtig begann, das nasse Hemd seines Geliebten zu öffnen.

Erschrocken zuckte Remus zusammen. Woher wusste Sirius nur...? Aber warum fragte er eigentlich, Sirius hatte ihn schon immer durchschauen können.

„Dass ich nicht bei dir geblieben bin, Sirius", erklärte Remus leise und zerrte Sirius sanft an seinen Haaren nach vorne, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

„Remus", flüsterte Sirius leise, nachdem er sich kurz von den kalten Lippen gelöst hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte der Animagus leise und presste anschließend seine Lippen fest auf die vor sich.

Schnell verwickelte er Remus in einen feurigen Kuss. Während dessen wanderte seine Hand vom Kinn seines Wolfes in die Haare dessen.

Nachdem Sirius sich von den, nun warmen, Lippen gelöst hatte, blickte er verliebt in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und war erstaunt, einen Sturm an Gefühlen dort zu sehen.

Mit einem festen Ruck riss Sirius die letzen Knöpfe des grauen Hemds auf und ließ eben dieses im selben Moment von den Schultern seines Geliebten gleiten. Nur wenige Sekunden später, kam es mit einem dumpfen Geräusch irgendwo im Zimmer auf.

Überrumpelt fiel Remus nach hinten auf das Sofa, als Sirius sich über ihn beugte und ihn erneut in einen feurigen Kuss zog.

„Si-...Sirius! Wa-Warte!", versuchte Remus seinen Geliebten eher halbherzig zu stoppen und griff in den Stoff an Sirius Schultern.

Leise knurrte Sirius, als er den Widerstand von Remus spürte und löste sich von den geröteten Lippen.

„Nein, ich warte nicht", schnurrte Sirius und leckte frech über die Ohrmuschel seines Wolfs.

„Ich will dich, hier und jetzt. Erinnere dich noch mal kurz daran, wie es war, als du noch normal laufen konntest, denn nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein, dieser einfache Aufgabe nachzugehen", flüsterte Sirius mit rauer Stimme in das Ohr des Kleineren und biss anschließend spielerisch in das Ohrläppchen.

„I-Ich bin aber dreckig! Sirius!", quiekte der Werwolf, als Sirius ihm plötzlich in den Hals biss.

„Halt die Klappe, Remus!", raunte Sirius nur an die weiche Haut seines Geliebten.

Mit geschickten und geübten Händen fuhr Sirius die Form des kleineren Körpers unter sich nach und strich immer wieder, ausversehen, über die Brustwarzen seines Wolfs. Mit jeder kleinen Berührung wurde Sirius von einem leisen Keuchen oder Stöhnen belohnt.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus Lupin", flüsterte Sirius erregt an die Brust seines Geliebten und leckte anschließend frech über die erste Brustwarze. Dieser schenkte er solange Zuwendung, bis sie sich steif von der hellen Haut wegstreckte. Anschließend gab Sirius der anderen Knospe genau dieselbe Menge an Liebe und genoss ungemein die Geräusche, die sein Geliebter mittlerweile von sich gab.

Jedes gewimmerte Stöhnen schoss ihm direkt in die Leistengegend und Sirius war sich plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst, wie lange es her war, dass er seinen Remus so angefasst hat.

Nachdem er sich an den Brustwarzen seines Geliebten gütig getan hatte, wanderte Sirius mit seinem Mund quälend langsam den Bauch seines Wolfs hinab.

„S-Sirius", keuchte Remus erregt und versuchte mit seinen Händen in den Haaren seines Peinigers den Kopf schneller nach unten zu drücken, aber es schien, dass Sirius so nur noch langsamer machte.

„B-Bitte!", bettelte Remus leise und stöhnte laut auf, als Sirius seine Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel versenkte.

Frech grinsend beugte sich Sirius wieder nach oben über das Gesicht seines Geliebten und gab diesem einen kurzen, sanften Kuss.

„Sogar große, böse Werwölfe betteln?", fragte Sirius gespielt unwissend und streichelte gleichzeitig mit einer Hand aufreizend über die sichtbare Beule in der abgetragenen schwarzen Hose seines Geliebten. Das leise Wimmern, welches er als Antwort bekam, war ihm Antwort genug und grinsend beugte sich Sirius wieder hinab, um die Haut oberhalb des Hosenbundes zu reizen.

Remus, der schon zu keinen zusammenhängenden Sätzen mehr fähig war, begann nur verzweifelt an dem Stoff an Sirius Schultern zu ziehen.

„Stört dich da etwas?", fragte Sirius nur leise und stoppte erneut in seinen Berührungen.

Beim energischen Nicken Remus' musste Sirius lachen und beugte sich schnell nach unten, um seinen Geliebten heiß zu küssen. Nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte, begann er extra langsam sich seinen Pullover auszuziehen, bis er ihn schlussendlich über seinen Kopf zog und dem Hemd seines Geliebten hinterher warf.

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen schob Sirius auch seine Schlafhose ein Stück nach unten, sodass diese nun nur noch ganz knapp auf seinen Hüften lag. Das leise Knurren, fast Schnurren, seitens Remus, nahm Sirius sofort in seinem semi-harten Glied wahr und er spürte, wie der Stoff seiner Hose über seine Erregung rieb.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung beugte sich Sirius wieder hinab zum Körper unter sich und öffnete den Knopf der schwarzen Hose mit einer flinken Bewegung. Mit einer weiteren hatte Sirius die Hose, samt nasser Boxershorts, von den Hüften seines Geliebten gezerrt und in eine Ecke geworfen.

„Let's get to business~!", schnurrte Sirius und leckte den Weg vom Bauchnabel bis zur Spitze des Glieds seines Geliebten mit seiner Zunge und umspielte dann aufreizend die Eichel, bevor er das Glied einmal ganz in seinem Mund aufnahm und liebevoll begann, daran zu saugen.

Nachdem Sirius seinen Geliebten einmal mit seinem Mund Erlösung verschaffen hatte, nahm er ihn tief und innig. Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus fielen nach der zweiten gemeinsamen Runde erschöpft auf die Kissen und Decken in ihrem Bett.

In der kurzen Pause zwischen der ersten wilden und der zweiten, ruhigeren, liebevolleren Runde hatte Sirius seinen Geliebten in ihr Schlafzimmer getragen und ihn dort anschließend wieder geliebt.

_**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright**_

_**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night**_

_**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart**_

_**Look me in the eye,**_

_**Lie,**__** lie**__**,**__** lie**__**.**_

_**Lie,**__** lie**__**,**__** lie**__**.**_

Erschöpft ließ sich Sirius in die Kissen fallen und atmete tief durch. Verliebt blickte er an sich herab und beobachtete mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, wie sich sein Geliebter an seine Brust kuschelte.

„Du warst großartig, Wolf", flüsterte Sirius leise und sofort merkte er, wie sich das Gesicht seines Geliebten stärker an sich drückte. Mit solchem Lob konnte Remus noch nie umgehen und Sirius lachte leise.

„Wirst du nächsten Vollmond bleiben?", fragte Sirius nach einer langen Stille zwischen den beiden, in der er sich damit beschäftigt hatte, die weichen Haare seines Geliebten zu streicheln. Sirius wusste, dass es eigentlich sinnlos war, zu fragen, denn er würde dieselbe Antwort wie immer erhalten, aber er gab nicht auf zu hoffen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Remus leise und kuschelte sich noch näher an den warmen Körper vor sich.

„Du weißt, dass nichts passieren kann? Dass alles in Ordnung sein wird, wenn du dich am Morgen zurück verwandelst?", fragte Sirius leise und bemerkte das schüchterne Nicken an seiner Brust.

„Warum bleibst du dann nicht? Ich kann dir als Hund Gesellschaft leisten, wie ich es getan habe, als wir noch zur Schule gingen! Ich kann dich auch ohne James in Schach halten, wenn es sein muss!", versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

„Sirius! Ich will aber nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen in Gefahr begibst! Was wenn du mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kannst? Dann verletze ich dich oder töte dich sogar. Meinst du, ich würde es verkraften, wenn ich mich am Morgen zurückverwandele und dich tot da liegen sehe?", erklärte Remus mit verzweifelter Stimme. Sein Wolf hatte sich während seiner Erklärung vor Sirius gehockt und blickte ihn nun flehend an.

„Remus, Ich bin in meiner Animagusgestalt fast genauso stark wie du, ich werde das schon schaffen. Und seit wann kann man von einem kleinen Kratzer sterben? Außerdem habe ich ja am Morgen dann jemanden, der sich um mich kümmert und mich heilen und pflegen kann", erklärte Sirius ruhig und schnurrte den letzen Satz nah an Remus' Ohr, bevor er sanft die geröteten Lippen seines Geliebten küsste.

„Bleib doch bitte nächste Vollmondnacht", flüsterte Sirius und blickte seinem Geliebten bittend in die Augen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Remus nur vage. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er es sich jedes Mal vornahm und schlussendlich immer einen Rückzieher machte.

„Danke", flüsterte Sirius liebevoll und küsste erneut die weichen Lippen.

_**I know that there's no turning back.**_

_**If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks.**_

_**Let's stay in the dark one more night.**_

_**Don't want to know I'm OK with the silence.**_

_**It's truth that I don't want to hear.**_

Leise seufzte Remus als er am Kalender vorbei kam.

_Samstag, 10. Dezember _Vollmond...

Irgendwie hatte Sirius es geschafft, ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass er auf jeden Fall bleiben würde, aber Remus spürte trotz allem wieder diesen Drang wegzugehen.

Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als Remus starke Arme um sich spürte.

„Sirius", sagte Remus ruhig und seufzte gleichzeitig.

„Remus, du hast es mir versprochen!", erinnerte Sirius ihn und verstärkte die Umarmung um seinen Geliebten.

„Ich weiß, ich werde ja auch bleiben", antwortete Remus ruhig und löste sich aus der Umarmung, um sich umzudrehen und einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten zu hauchen.

„Lass uns schon mal gehen, ich spüre, dass der Mond bald aufgeht", erklärte Remus ruhig, doch seine Finger begannen zu zitterten, als er sich auf den Weg zur Treppe in den Keller machte.

Sanft griff Sirius eine Hand seines Geliebten und führte ihn anschließend hinab in das große Zimmer, dass er extra für Remus und diese Nacht eingerichtet hatte. An den Wänden lehnten überall Kissen, der Boden war von einem weichen Teppich bedeckt, der mit einem Zauber vor den Krallen des Werwolfs gesichert wurde.

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand lag das Zimmer im angenehmen gelben Licht, doch Remus drückte sanft Sirius Hand und dämmte das Licht wieder etwas.

„Ich will dich mit meinem Anblick nicht zu sehr erschrecken", flüsterte Remus leise und löste sich von seinem Geliebten, um zum kleinen Fenster des Raums zu gehen.

„Du solltest dich verwandeln, Sirius, ich weiß nicht wann es soweit sein wird", sagte Remus ruhig und drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um, der sich gerade in den großen, schwarzen Hund morphte. Sanft lächelte Remus bei diesem Anblick. Lange hatte er Sirius nicht mehr in dieser Gestalt gesehen und mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei dem großen Hund.

Langsam setzte er sich vor ihm auf den Boden und Remus konnte beobachten, wie dieser sich vorsichtig vor ihn legte und seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß platzierte.

„Du Kuschelmonster", lachte Remus und bekam als Antwort nur ein leises Knurren, was Remus nur erneut zum Lachen brachte. Sanft kam er der „Aufforderung" seines Geliebten nach und begann langsam durch das lange schwarze Fell zu streicheln und die großen Ohren zu kraulen.

Nach einer Stunde spürte Remus das nur zu gut bekannte Ziehen in seinen Knochen und seinen Muskeln.

Von einem leisen Wimmer alarmiert, schreckte Sirius sofort hoch und stellte sich neben seinen Geliebten. Fasziniert beobachtete Sirius, wie sich der Körper von Remus veränderte und nach wenigen Minuten stand ein großer, brauner Wolf vor ihm, der ihn aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen wachsam anblickte.

Vorsichtig machte Sirius einen Schritt auf den Wolf zu und begann aufgeregt zu schnuppern. Lange hatte er Moony nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem letzen Vollmond in Hogwarts, um genau zu sein. Sein Interesse wurde schnell von dem Wolf erwidert und auch dieser schnupperte aufgeregt.

Nachdem sich die beiden miteinander vertraut gemacht hatten begannen sie wild zu spielen. Sirius war froh, dass er den Zauber gesprochen hatte, der alles in diesem Raum schützte und es nicht kaputt gehen ließ.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange sie so tobten, doch so langsam merkte er, wie er müde wurde und nach einer letzten kleinen Rangelei mit dem größeren Wolf trabte Sirius in eine Ecke des Raumes, in der besonders viele Kissen lagen. Erschöpft streckte sich Sirius und ließ sich dann dort nieder. Nach wenigen Momenten spürte er, wie Moony zu ihm gelaufen kam und kurz an ihm schnüffelte, bevor sich der Wolf neben ihm niederließ und sich auch ausruhte.

_**Don't want to believe in this ending**_

_**Let the cameras roll on,**_

_**Keep pretending**_

_**Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away**_

_**Just stay**_

Remus blinzelte, als Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase kitzelten, und setzte sich müde auf. Er fühlte sich gut, ausgeruht und nicht so gerädert wie nach den sonstigen Vollmondnächten. Nachdem er seine Kleidung wieder gerichtet hatte, blickte Remus auf den großen schwarzen Hund, der noch immer neben ihm lag und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Leise lachte Remus bei den Geräuschen und legte sich vorsichtig wieder neben den Hund und kuschelte sich an diesen.  
>Sirius hatte, natürlich, mal wieder Recht gehabt mit seiner Vorhersehung. Es war nichts passiert. Wenn Sirius so schnarchen konnte, dann musste es ihm wohl gut gehen.<p>

Remus konnte es eigentlich fast schon nicht glauben. Wie hatte er nur so große Angst davor haben können bei Sirius zu bleiben?

Mit einem lauten Schnaufen wachte Sirius auf und spürte sofort den kleineren Körper an seinen Rücken gekuschelt und die geschickten Finger durch sein Fell kraulen. Um Remus nicht zu erschrecken, rappelte Sirius sich langsam auf und streckte sich mit einem lauten Gähnen, dann blickte er zu seinem Geliebten.

„Danke, Sirius!", flüsterte Remus leise und umarmte den riesigen Hund am Hals, bevor er ihn sanft an einem Ohr kraulte.

Kurz genoss Sirius die Streicheleinheiten, bevor er sich von Remus löste und zurück in seine eigentliche Form morphte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass nichts passieren wird", sagte Sirius und hatte sofort einen Körper an sich hängen. Lachend erwiderte er die stürmische Umarmung und streichelte Remus sanft durch die weichen, hellbraunen Haare.

„Du bleibst jetzt jedes Mal da!", erklärte Sirius und küsste Remus sanft auf die Wange.

„Ich will keine einzige Nacht mehr im Jahr alleine in diesem großen Bett schlafen müssen", murmelte Sirius leise an das Ohr seines Geliebten und küsste sanft seine Lippen.

„Brauchst du auch nicht mehr, ich werde jetzt immer bleiben", flüsterte Remus und küsste von sich aus sanft die Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Gut so!", murrte Sirius leise und zog Remus an einer Hand mit nach oben in ihren Wohnbereich.

Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal einen guten, starken Kaffee, um richtig wach zu werden.


	6. 55 Waiting  Warten

55. Waiting – Warten 

„Sirius! Mensch, beruhig dich doch. Setz dich endlich auf den bescheuerten Stuhl und bleib da. Es bringt dir nichts, ein Loch in den Boden zu laufen!", grummelte James und betrachtete seinen besten Freund, der unruhig in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„James, ich KANN mich jetzt nicht ruhig hinsetzen", antwortete Sirius verzweifelt und begann nun zum wiederholten Mal seine Kleidung zu richten.

„Dein Anzug sitzt auch immer noch gut, Sirius!", erklärte James und ging auf seinen Freund zu, um ihn in Richtung eines kleinen, aber bequemen Sofas zu zerren. Dort angekommen drückte James Sirius in die Polster.

„So! Sitzen bleiben! Sonst machst du mich noch genau so verrückt", seufzte James und nahm sich einen Stuhl, der an einem kleinen Tisch stand, und setzte sich Sirius gegenüber, so dass dieser nicht den Versuch starten würde, aufzustehen, und wenn doch, James ihn wieder zurück auf das Sofa zwingen konnte.

„Den Ring habe ich hier in meiner Tasche, die Gäste sind schon alle in der Kirche und warten nur noch darauf, dass es losgeht. Remus ist auch da. Worum machst du dir dann bitte Sorgen?", fragte James und zeigte Sirius den Ring, den er in seiner Anzugtasche hatte.

„Was, wenn Remus ‚Nein' sagt?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

James konnte daraufhin nur seufzen. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung steckte er den Ring wieder in seine Tasche und stoppte gleich darauf Sirius, der dabei gewesen war, mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare zu fahren.

„Wir haben deine Haare endlich mal ordentlich hinbekommen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du vor versammelter Mannschaft mit diesem Zottelkopf stehst", erklärte James und ließ die Handgelenke seines Freundes los.

Er war wirklich froh, dass Sirius nun seit einiger Zeit seine Haare hat wachsen lassen, sodass sie nun in einem strengen Zopf an seinem Hinterkopf gebunden waren.

Erneut seufzte James.

„Hast du Remus gefragt oder ich?", fragte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich natürlich! Warum solltest du Remus einen Heiratsantrag machen?"; fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Und was Remus geantwortet?", fragte James und musste immer mehr grinsen, dass war wirklich wie mit einem Kleinkind.

„Ja"

„Und warum machst du dir dann Sorgen, dass er ‚Nein' sagt?"; fragte James nun selbst etwas verwirrt, da er die merkwürdige Denkweise seines besten Freundes nicht ganz verstand.

„Was, wenn er kalte Füße bekommen hat und doch nicht möchte? Wenn er sich nicht an mich binden will, immerhin kann ich ziemlich anstrengend sein!", erklärte Sirius und grinste dabei ein wenig.

„Na hör' mal. Du kennst Remus jetzt schon genau so lange wie ich, was eine ganz schön lange Zeit ist, wenn du mich fragst, und ich gehe davon aus, dass du ihn noch um Weiten besser kennst als ich oder Lily. Soweit ich Remus kenne, ist er niemand, der einfach mal so kalte Füße bekommt. Ich möchte mit dir wetten, dass er sich gerade in diesem Moment genau dieselben Gedanken macht und Angst davor hat, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein willst, für eure restliche Zeit. Und du weißt, dass er eigentlich mehr Gründe hat für seine Angst, dank seinem Werwolfsein.", erklärte James seinem besten Freund ruhig und war froh darum, dass sich Sirius etwas entspannte und nicht mehr dasaß, wie versteinert.

„Du hast ja Recht, er würde niemals ‚Nein' sagen", sagte Sirius leise und lächelte verliebt.

„Sirius, also so manchmal bist du so ein Trottel, da muss ich mich doch wundern, wie Remus es immer mit dir aushält", scherzte James und erhielt daraufhin einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Arm. Beide begannen zu lachen und Sirius war froh, James als seinen Trauzeugen zu haben.

Sirius stand unruhig auf, als der Pfarrer eintrat und verkündete, dass der ‚Bräutigam' nun an den Altar gehen solle, um seine ‚Braut' zu empfangen. Nachdem Sirius noch einmal tief ein und aus geatmet hatte, ging er mit ruhigen Schritten aus dem kleinen Zimmer.

Als er vor dem Altar angekommen war, schlich sich erneut die Angst ein, dass Remus vielleicht ‚Nein' sagen würde, oder sogar gar nicht da war.

„Sirius! Ich weiß, dass Remus da ist, ich habe Lily schon herumlaufen sehen, also konnte er auch nicht weit sein", flüsterte James mit strengem Ton, als er bemerkte wie Sirius erneut unruhig wurde.

James wollte sich gerade fragen, ob er bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit auch so schlimm gewesen war, als die Tür der Kirche sie öffnete und die Gäste ihre Köpfe nach hinten reckten. Auch Sirius blickte gespannt zur Tür und James musste glücklich lächeln, als er den Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht sah.

Sirius konnte nicht anders, als die Sprache zu verlieren, für einen Moment setze sein Herz aus und der Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Remus sah wunderschön aus.

Der weiße Anzug, extra für ihn geschneidert, saß perfekt an den Körper angepasst. Die rote Rose, die an die Brusttasche gesteckt war, leuchtete fast, so rein war das Rot und es ließ das Weiß des Anzugs noch strahlender aussehen. Die Augen seines Geliebten strahlten und sein braunes, sonst durcheinander fallendes Haar war ordentlich gekämmt und lag sanft auf seinem Kopf.

Sirius wurde erst aus seiner Starre gelöst, als der Priester schon die ersten Worte gesprochen hatte und James ihn unsanft in die Seite piekste.

Plötzlich nahm er war, dass Remus vor ihm stand, mit ihm vor dem Altar, vor all ihrer Freunde, Familie, sogar alter Lehrer und Klassenkameraden waren gekommen.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen griff Sirius nach Remus Händen und merkte, wie diese genau so zitterten wie die seinen. Sanft drückte er sie um Remus zu zeigen, dass er genau so aufgeregt und nervös war, wie er.

Sirius bekam nichts mir von dem was der Priester sagte, er hatte nur Augen für seinen Geliebten, von dem er nicht den Blick abwenden konnte.

Erst als der Priester sein Wort an ihn richtete, blickte Sirius kurz auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte des Pfarrers:

„Sind Sie, Sirius Orion Black, bereit, den heiligen Bund der Eher einzugehen? Ihren Partner zu lieben und zu ehren, in guten, wie auch schlechten Zeiten?"

„Ja, ich bin bereit", antwortete Sirius mit fester Stimme und blickte dabei Remus glücklich in die Augen.

„Sind Sie, Remus John Lupin, bereit den heiligen Bund der Ehe einzugehen? Ihren Partner zu lieben und zu ehren, in guten, wie auch schlechten Zeiten?";

„Ja, auch ich bin bereit", antwortete Remus mit fester Stimme und Sirius fiel wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen, er hatte trotz allem Angst vor einer Absage gehabt.

„Mögen Sie nun die Treueversprechen austauschen", sprach der Pfarrer ruhig und James und Lily traten einen Schritt vor und hielten jeweils Sirius und Remus den Ring hin.

„Remus John Lupin, vor Gottes Angesicht nehme ich dich an als meinen Mann. Ich verspreche dir die Treue, in guten wie in bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis der Tod uns scheidet. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren, alle Tage meines Lebens. Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue.", sprach Sirius mir ruhiger Stimme und nahm den Ring von James und legte Remus rechte Hand sanft auf seine und streifte mit der anderen den silbernen Ring über den schlanken Finger.

Remus lächelte glücklich und obwohl es ihm wohl peinlich sein müsste, rollte eine Träne über seine Wange, er war einfach nur glücklich.

„S-Sirius Orion Black, vor Gottes Angesicht nehme ich dich an als meinen Mann. Ich verspreche dir die Treue, in guten wie in bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis der Tod uns scheidet. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren, alle Tage meines Lebens. Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue.", erklärte Remus mit versucht ruhiger Stimme. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern nahm er den Ring von Lily und streifte ihn sanft an den Finger seines Geliebten.

Als Sirius den Ring an seinem Finger spürte, griff er nach Remus Hand, an der sein Ring war, und verkreuzte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Hiermit erkläre ich Sirius Orion Black und Remus John Lupin zu Mann und Mann, Sirius, sie dürfen ihre ‚Braut" nun küssen", sagte der Pfarrer seine letzen Worte glücklich und trat einen Schritt zurück, um dem Paar den Auftritt zu geben.

Sanft legte Sirius seine linke Hand auf Remus Wange und strich die einzelne Tränenspur weg.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, bevor er sich etwas hinab beugte und Remus sanft, aber andauernd, küsste.

Den Applaus bekamen sie beide kaum mit, für sie existierte in diesem Moment nur der jeweils andere. Ihr beider Traum war endlich wahr geworden, sie waren für immer aneinander gebunden.


	7. 70 Wanton  LüsternLasziv

70. Wanton – Lüstern/Lasziv

Harrys Körper schien sich wie von selbst zu bewegen. Die Augen geschlossen, bewegte sich der junge Mann in einem Rhythmus vorgegeben von einem Mann hinter einem Pult. Die pulsierenden Lichter ließen seine Haut in den verschiedensten Farben leuchten.

Das eng am Körper liegende weiße Top zeigte jeden Muskel, der sich beim Tanz in den Lichtern bewegte. Die figurbetonende Jeans ließ Harrys Tanz noch aufreizender erscheinen.

Und nur einer Person war dieser Tanz gewidmet und das wusste Severus.

Mit einem bedauernden Seufzer drehte Severus seinen Blick von dem erotischen Schaubild weg und wartete darauf, dass der Barkeeper ihm seine Drinks gab. Nachdem der Mann ihm zwei kleine Gläser mit einem türkisenen Drink gegeben hatte, wendete sich Severus wieder dem Jungen zu und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf diesen zu, die zwei Gläser fest in seinen Händen.

Betörend begann Severus sich an Harry zu schmiegen und ließ seinen Körper mit den Bewegungen seines Geliebten mitgehen. Leicht beugte sich Severus nach kurzer Zeit nach unten und begann sanft an Harrys Ohr zu knabbern.

„Dein Drink", schnurrte er dem Jüngeren ins Ohr und gab ihm das eine Glas.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung drehte sich der junge Mann vor Severus zu diesem um und blickte ihn mit leicht glasigen Augen an.

„Danke…", antwortete Harry in betörendem Ton an Severus' Ohr und ließ frech seine Zunge über dieses gleiten.

Nachdem sich die beiden stumm zu geprostet hatten, ließen sie beiden den Drink mit einem Mal ihre Kehle hinunter gleiten. Sanft nahm Severus Harry das Glas ab und stellte es auf einen Tisch ganz in der Nähe.

Als sich Severus wieder zu seinem Geliebten begeben hatte, legte er diesem besitzergreifend die Hände auf die Hüfte und drückte ihn nah an seinen Körper. So aneinander gepresst begann Severus sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen und erfreute sich dem leisen Keuchen, dass den rosigen Lippen Harrys immer öfter entwich. Der heiße Atem dieses Keuchens spürte Severus nur zu sehr an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang gleiten und nur zu schnell hatte er seinen Harry in einen vernichtenden Kuss gezogen.

Nach einigen dieser Küsse drängte Severus Harry, immer noch eng umschlungen mit ihm, in Richtung der nächsten Wand und presste den kleineren Körper fest gegen diese.

Nun, da sie etwas von den Boxen weggekommen waren, konnte Severus das Keuchen, das Harry angefangen hatte, sogar leise wahrnehmen.

„Harry…", keuchte Severus an Harrys Ohr und presste seine Hüfte näher an den Körper seines Geliebten. Diese Bewegung ließ Harry stöhnen und Severus beobachtete mit Verzücken, wie Harry sich in sein Hemd krallte.

„Etwa schon zu schwach, um selbst zu stehen", schnurrte der Schwarzhaarige erregt und begann nun langsam, seine Hüfte gegen Harrys zu reiben. Severus war sich durch das Stöhnen, das erneut über Harrys Lippen kam, sicher, dass seinem Geliebten seine, mittlerweile gewaltige, Erregung aufgefallen sein musste. Natürlich hatte Severus genau so die Beule in Harrys Hose bemerkt und wusste daher, dass sie sicherlich nicht mehr lange in diesem Club bleiben würden. Denn egal wie offen Severus mit seiner Beziehung war, Sex war für ihn immer noch eines der Dinge, die er mit Harry in ihrer Wohnung genießen wollte. Und das würde er, und Harry sicherlich auch. 

Ein nerviges Zupfen an seinem Ärmel ließ Remus genervt die Augen verdrehen. Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, als er und Sirius die Einladung erhalten hatten, mit ihren Freunden hier in diesen Club zu gehen und in diesem Moment genoss er gerade seinen ersten Drink.

„Was ist, Sirius?", fragte er daher, sodass die Bewegung an seinem T-Shirt endlich aufhörte.

„Sniffie knutscht mit meinem Patenkind rum!", grummelte Sirius und stellte sich näher an Remus heran, um eindeutig zu signalisieren, dass der Braunhaarige ihm gehörte.

„Na und?", fragte Remus und hob eine Augenbraue, als ein ungläubiger Blick ihn anstarrte.

„Was? Bist du immer noch nicht über deinen Hass hinweg gekommen, den du nun seit der Schulzeit gegen Severus hegst?", fragte Remus und ließ seinen Kopf gerne an die starke Brust von Sirius fallen.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht sonderlich! Und es ist mein Patensohn!", grummelte Sirius, verstummte aber, als er die Lippen seines Geliebten auf den seinen spürte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlang er einen Arm um die Taille seines Geliebten und drückte ihn damit näher an sich heran, die andere Hand vergrub Sirius in den weichen Nackenhaaren seines Wolfs.

Leise stöhnte Remus in den Kuss, als er spürte, wie Sirius seinen Unterleib fester an ihn drückte und er spüren konnte, wie sich dort unten etwas rührte.

„Lass uns tanzen, Remus", schnurrte Sirius verführerisch in Remus Ohr und knabberte und leckte anschließend einige Momente an eben diesem. Remus konnte gar nicht mehr anders, als nur noch mit dem Kopf zu nicken und hinter Sirius herzulaufen, als dieser sie auf die Tanzfläche zu den anderen Menschen brachte.

Sofort fand sich Remus in einer innigen Umarmung wieder und sofort spürte er an seiner Hüfte die Erregung, die Sirius sicher schon schmerzhaft gegen die Hose drückte.

„Wir sollten öfter herkommen", raunte Remus keuchend in Sirius Ohr, als dieser leicht gegen ihn stieß mit seiner Hüfte, als wolle er sich gegen ihn reiben.

„Du Hund!", lachte Remus und ohne weitere Umschweife presste er seine Lippen auf die Sirius, um ihn zu animieren, ihn um den Verstand zu küssen. Natürlich ließ sich Sirius darum nicht lange bitten.

Nach einigen Liedern, die sie eng ineinander verschlungen, küssend, getanzt hatten, löste sich Remus von seinem Geliebten und nahm ihn an die Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, führte er die zwei an der Bar vorbei zu einer schwarzen Tür.

Kurz nachdem er aus dem Club getreten war, zerrte er Sirius zu sich und küsste diesen erneut wild, während er sie beide in ihre Wohnung apparierte. Sofort nachdem Remus die bekannte Umgebung um sich herum bemerkte, löste er sich etwas von Sirius und schubste diesen nach hinten, sodass Sirius rückwärts auf das Sofa fiel. Noch während Remus auf das Sofa zu ging, begann er sich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Am Sofa angekommen, setzte sich Remus kurzerhand auf Sirius Knie und beugte sich nach vorne zu Sirius Ohr.

„Ich will dich…! Jetzt, sofort!", keuchte Remus leise und stieß einmal mit seiner Hüfte nach vorne, sodass seine Erregung an Sirius Bauch rieb.

Das diebische Grinsen, welches sich auf Sirius Lippen bildete, war Remus Antwort genug darüber, wie sein Abend verlaufen würde.

Während dessen in einer anderen Wohnung in London fand sich ein grünäugiger junger Mann auf ein Bett geschubst. Mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen blickte er auf die schwarze Gestalt, die bedrohlich über ihm gebeugt lag. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry wohl Angst gehabt, doch bei dieser Gestalt handelte es sich ‚nur' um seinen Geliebten Severus.

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zerrte Harry Severus, mit seinen Händen in den Haaren seines Geliebten, zu ihm nach unten und verlangte einen Kuss, indem er frech über die geschlossenen Lippen leckte. Harry wusste, dass die kalte Maske seines Geliebten nur aufgesetzt war und es war eines seiner Lieblingsspiele, diese Maske zum Brechen zu bringen. Harry erkannte sehr wohl, wie erregt Severus schon war, denn die schwarzen Augen brannten mit einem Feuer, dass pures Verlangen bedeutete, und auch die nicht übersehbare Beule in Severus' schwarzer Hose verriet ihn.

Erneut grinste Harry, als sich Severus auf den Kuss einließ und der Ältere gleichzeitig begann über seine Hüftknochen zu streicheln.

Harry musste in den Kuss grinsen. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr Abend und ihre gemeinsame Nacht bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würden.

Im Stillen machte Harry sich in seinem Kopf eine Notiz, dass sie diesen Club definitiv öfter aufsuchen sollten. Nach einem frechen Streicheln über seine gewölbte Jeans, verbannte Harry aber für jetzt jegliche Gedanken und ließ sich von Severus verführen.


	8. 49 Stripes  Streifen

49. Stripes – Streifen

„Meinst du nicht ich sehe darin zu fett aus?", fragte Remus verzweifelt und zupfte an dem Pullover herum.

„Du siehst in NICHTS fett aus, Remus!", versuchte Sirius seinen Geliebten zu versuchen, denn immerhin war es ja auch so, da musste er nicht einmal irgendeinen blöden Spruch loslassen.

„Ja Ja, dass sagst du doch bestimmt jetzt nur, damit ich das jetzt einfach kaufe und du schneller nach Hause kommst und das hier nicht mehr länger ertragen musst!", sagte der Werwolf pampig und stapfte schmollend in Richtung der Umkleide davon.

Sirius konnte nur mit den Augen rollen und seufzen.

Es war JEDES Mal das Selbe, wenn er mit Remus einkaufen war, er behauptete immer in allem fett oder hässlich auszusehen, obwohl er in der Hälfte der Dinge für Sirius einen GANZ anderen Eindruck machte.

Mit seinem typischen Grinsen ging Sirius seinem Geliebten in Richtung der Umkleide hinterher und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Remus sich schon einige Meter vor der besagten Umkleide den Pulli über den Kopf riss. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten, hatte Sirius zu Remus aufgeschlossen und schubste diese, noch einmal rechts und links blickend, in die Umkleide und ging schnurr stracks hinter her und verschloss die Umkleidetür mit einem Zauber und legte über die gesamte Umkleide einen Stillezauber.

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen beugte sich Sirius zu seinem Geliebten herunter und legte frech über dessen Ohr.

„Am liebsten habe ich dich ja sowieso ohne irgendwelche Klamotten, warum also neue kaufen?", fragte Sirius mit rauchiger Stimme und presste Remus mit Nachdruck an die Wand.

Dass Remus den Pullover nur fast aushatte und durch den lästigen Stoff seine Arme nicht richtig bewegen konnte, störte Sirius eher weniger, es gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut. 

Nach einer guten dreiviertel Stunde kam Sirius mit geordneten Klamotten aus der Umkleide und ging ganz gemütlich zur Kasse um die ausgesuchten Kleidungsstücke zu zahlen.

Einige Momente später folgte ihm Remus, der mit vollkommen durcheinander geratenen Haaren aus der Umkleide kam und sich gerade noch sein Hemd und Hose ordnete.

Sirius beobachtete das und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er Remus sah wie dieser knall rot wurde, als er seinem Blick begegnete.


	9. 72 Pawn  Schachfigur

72. Pawn – Pfote/Schachfigur 

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich der blonde Mann in seinem Sessel nach hinten fallen.

„Ich werde es wohl nie schaffen dich zu besiegen!", maulte eben dieser und strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Du kannst es aber auch nicht lassen, deine Schachfiguren in den Tod zu schicken. Ohne jegliche Taktik oder tieferen Gedanken dahinter. SO wirst du mich nie besiegen können", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige gelassen und überschlug elegant seine Beine.

„Tu nicht so hochnäsig!", lachte der Blonde und begann leise den Zauberspruch zu rezitieren, der die Schachfiguren sich wieder zusammensetzen ließ.

Gespannt beobachtete er, wie die kleinen Männchen sich gegenseitig wieder zusammensetzen und ihre Einzelteile zusammen suchten.

„Ich muss nicht hochnäsig tun, ich weiß einfach, dass ich besser bin, als Andere!", sagte der ältere der Beiden und konnte sich trotz allem ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das ist so typisch du!", lachte der Blonde und konnte nur mit dem Kopf wackeln.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand der Langhaarige auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Sanft legte der junge Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers und strich leicht über den samtig weichen, schwarzen Stoff.

„Du bist nichts anderes gewöhnt von mir und ich bin nichts anderes gewöhnt von dir: Immer Hals über Kopf in den Angriff, ohne noch einmal darüber nach zu denken. Ich beobachte es jedes Mal, wenn wir Schach spielen", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige sanft und fing die Hand, die sich mittlerweile zu einer seiner langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen geschlichen hatte, ein um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken.

„Doch es wäre doch gewiss langweilig für den werten Herr", der Blonde macht eine Pause und verbeugte sich grinsend ein wenig vor dem noch Sitzenden, „ , wenn es nicht so wäre. Immerhin hat meine verrückte Wenigkeit die außerordentliche Idee gehabt, die wir nun gemeinsam versuchen umsetzen. Ich möchte aber erwähnen, dass du die Idee hattest, zwei Frauen in das Projekt mit einzubeziehen"  
>"Das ist wahr, mein geliebter Schachmeister. Das ist wahr!", lachte der Schwarzhaarige und gab eine sanften Kuss auf die Hand, die er noch immer hielt.<p>

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir in unser Schlafgemach hinauf gehen würden und du mir dort zeigst, welche Ideen in deinem außergewöhnlichen Kopfe herum schweben, werter Herr?", fragte der Blonde frech und musste sich im nächsten Moment mit einem wilden Kuss auseinandersetzen. Leise keuchte der Jüngere der beiden in den Kuss, als er spürte, wie sein Geliebter ihm sanft über den Rücken und anschließend über sein Hintern streichelte.

„Das fände ich außerordentlich interessant, denn ich hätte so einige Ideen", schnurrte der Schwarzhaarige mit rauer Stimme und biss anschließend in das Ohr seines Gegenüber, bevor er diesen mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf seine Arme hob, um ihn in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

„Hoffentlich wirst du deine Aussage nicht bereuen, denn ich weiß nie, was für Ideen sich in MEINEM Kopf so formen", flüsterte der Ältere der beiden leise, bevor sich die Tür ihres Gemaches schloss.


	10. 76 Brocken Pieces  Zerbrochene Stücke

76. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke

_**When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much**_

_**Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up**_

_**It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen**_

_**And that's where I seem to fuck up, yeah**_

_**I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses**_

_**And in the heat of the moment my mouth's starts going the words start flowing, aahh**_

Mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei schlug Severus gegen die steinerne Wand in seinem Schlafsaal.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ sich der Slytherin anschließend auf sein Bett sinken und sackte in sich zusammen. Für so viele Jahre hatte er seine Ausbrüche unter Kontrolle gehalten und gerade heute, ihr gegenüber, musste es geschehen. Erneut erhob Severus die Faust, schlug diesmal aber nur seine Matratze.

Wie hatte er Lily ein Schlammblut nennen können?

_**But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that i learnt to**_

_**Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved**_

_**This is a lesson learnt , I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it**_

_**I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah**_

_**And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken**_

_**So don't tell me you can't forgive me**_

_**Cause nobody's perfect**_

Severus hatte gewusst, wie schwer Lily es zum Teil hatte, aus einer nichtmagischen Familie zu stammen.

Er hatte Lily die Geheimnisse der Magie gezeigt, war auf sie zugegangen und hatte ihr von Hogwarts erzählt, hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass Magie, für Menschen wie sie, etwas Normales war, hatte sie immer bewundert, hatte sie angefangen zu lieben.

„Schlammblut", das schlimmste Schimpfwort gegen Muggelstämige Zauberer überhaupt. Wie hatte es ihm heraus rutschen können?

All das Vertrauen war in diesem einen Moment zerbrochen. Man hatte es in den wunderschönen, grünen Augen sehen können, wie die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz, über diese Beleidigung, Einzug hielt.

Mit leerem Blick starrte Severus die Kerkerwand an; der Schmerz den er fühlte, empfand er als gerechtfertigt. Er hatte Lily so sehr wehgetan, hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht und es war nur fair, dass er nun diesen Schmerz und den Hass auf sich selbst in sich tragen würde.

Severus hatte versucht sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen, doch keine Worte, keine Taten waren bei ihr angekommen.

Vergebung, von seiner wahren Liebe, war für Severus nur noch ein leerer Traum, der nie in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

Mit dem Tod von Lily Potter, zerbrach für Severus Snape eine Welt.

Trotz des großen Hasses auf James Potter, schwor er sich, auf Lilys Sohn zu achten; für Dumbledore bei Voldemort zu spionieren und das eigene Leben für das Wohl anderer aufs Spiel zu setzen.

All die Jahre wachte er über Harry Potter und half ihm bei seiner schweren Aufgabe, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Severus Snape starb durch die Schlange Voldemorts und blickte während seines letzen Augenblicks noch einmal in die Augen, die er so bewundert hatte und bis zu diesem Moment immer geliebt hatte.

Die Augen von Harry Potter, die denen von Lily so sehr ähnelten.


	11. 115 Delicate   ZartLabilFeinfu hlig

115. Delicate - Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig 

_**Where are you going with your wreeking machine**_

_**I just want to help when you feel abandoned**_

Neugierig folgte Sirius' Blick dem jüngeren Braunhaarigen. Seit Tagen sah dieser wirklich schlimm aus – krank. Blass und er hatte tiefe Augenringe, die verrieten, dass Remus wohl die letzen Nächte nicht geschlafen hatte.

‚Irgendetwas ist da faul', dachte sich Sirius nur und nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, seinen besten Freund darauf anzusprechen.

Ohne weitere Umschweife machte sich Sirius auf den Weg zu Remus, der sich, nachdem er ihn gesehen hatte, draußen auf die Wiese am See gesetzt hatte.

Leise ging Sirius auf seinen besten Freund zu, er konnte sich selbst kaum erklären was ihn dazu antrieb zu schleichen, er wollte Remus einfach nicht überrennen, mit seiner sprunghaften Art – was nun wirklich nicht seine Art war.

Als er nun hinter Remus stehen blieb, sah er zum ersten Mal, dass sein Freund, trotz der Wärme des Sommertags eine Jacke trug und trotzdem zitterte.

Sirius begann sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, irgendwas war da definitiv nicht richtig und er wollte nicht Sirius Black heißen, wenn ER nicht heraus bekommen würde, was es war.

Sanft legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenüber und war überrascht, als dieser zusammenzuckte, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Mit Schock aufgerissenen Augen blickte Remus ihn an und Sirius konnte genau beobachten, wie die Angst aus den Zügen des Jüngeren wich.

„Sirius...", seufzte Remus nur leise und entspannte sich wieder ganz.

„Remus, ist alles klar bei dir? Du siehst scheußlich aus, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf...", fragte Sirius vorsichtig und blickte seinen Freund besorgt an.

„Ja,... Ist schon alles okay", antwortete Remus nur geistesabwesend.

Besorgt betrachtete Sirius den Jüngeren neben sich. Als er sich neben ihn hatte fallen lassen, hatte er gespürt, wie der Remus neben ihm erneut zusammen gefahren war.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte der Black nur noch einmal besorgt.

„Du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst? Über alles was dich bedrücken mag!", versicherte Sirius und lächelte beruhigend.

„D-Danke, Sirius, aber es ist wirklich nichts. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest? Ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek, Hausaufgaben machen", entschuldigte sich Remus schnell und lief über die Wiese zurück zum Schloss.

„Ich mache mich wirklich Sorgen um ihn...", flüsterte Sirius leise und starrte besorgt auf den See.

Nach einiger Zeit rappelte Sirius sich wieder auf und lief schnurrstracks zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Alorphetzio!", grummelte Sirius nur dem Portrait zu und schlüpfte schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurz schaute er sich um und ging dann schnell weiter, auf eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen zu.

„Lily! Ich brauch dich kurz, es ist dringend! Hast du kurz Zeit? Bitte!", flehte der junge Black seine Freundin an und kurz darauf setzten sich die Beiden in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Sirius, was ist denn? Du siehst so durcheinander aus", fragte Lily besorgt, wie immer das Mädchen, was sofort erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Lily, Remus hat irgendwas! Er sieht aus wie der wandelnde Tot, er zittert, obwohl er bei dem Wetter mit einer Jacke herum läuft. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht!", plapperte Sirius schnell drauf los und Lily legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf das Knie.

„Sirius, ruhig! Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen?", fragte sie, zwar besorgt um ihren Freund, denn auch sie hatte bemerkt, wie Remus aussah, aber trotz allem blieb sie ruhig.

„Ja, eben,...vorhin", verbesserte sich Sirius, als er auf die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum schaute und bemerkte, dass er zwei Stunden draußen gesessen und nachgedacht hatte.

„Und lass mich raten, er hat gemeint, es geht ihm gut?", das Nicken seitens Sirius war ihr Antwort genug und sie seufzte leise.

„Er sah wirklich grausam aus, Lily! Ich mache mir Sorgen! Was wenn er krank ist? Wirklich krank!", redete Sirius auf seine Freundin ein.

„Sirius! Jetzt beruhig dich doch! Wenn er wirklich etwas hat, was über eine Erkältung hinausgeht würde er es uns schon sagen. Er müsste wissen, dass du dir immer sofort viel zu viele Sorgen machst, wenn es um ihn geht", scherzte Lily und klopfte ihrem Freund aufbauend auf die Schulter, als die aufstand und zurück zu ihren Freundinnen ging.

„Rede noch mal mit ihm, vielleicht...hat er nur eine Magenverstimmung oder so etwas", rief sie Sirius noch zu, aber Sirius hörte schon nur noch auf einem Ohr zu.

‚Magenverstimmung, pff, bestimmt nicht!', dachte sich Sirius nur grummelnd und wollte gerade hoch in sein Schlafzimmer gehen, als er Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum treten sah. Er sah noch schlimmer aus, als vor wenigen Stunden. Er war weiß wie eine Marmorstatur und Sirius konnte von weitem erkennen, wie die Hände seines Freundes unkontrolliert zitterten.

„Remus!", rief er, als er in Hörweite seines Freundes war.

„Dir geht es bestimmt nicht gut, so wie du aussiehst! Hör auf mir etwas vor zu machen, ich weiß doch, das etwas nicht stimmt!", sagte Sirius und versuchte seine Stimme leise zu halten und nicht gleich auszurasten.

„Sirius, es ist wirklich alles okay, ich muss mich nur etwas hinlegen", beruhigte Remus seinen Freund und lächelte sanft. Damit hatte er gewonnen, die Sorge aus Sirius' Gesicht war zwar nicht verschwunden, aber er ließ seine Schulter los, die er ergriffen hatte.

„Bis Morgen, Sirius. Und versuch doch nicht zu laut zu sein, wenn du nachher hoch kommst", sagte Remus noch leise, bevor er sich zum Schlafsaal begab.

„Von wegen!", grummelte Sirius nur in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Sirius plötzlich durch ein Geräusch wach. Draußen war es noch leicht hell, aber das war an Sommertagen hier nicht wunderlich.

Wieder dieses Geräusch. Langsam schaute sich Sirius im Schlafsaal um und sah zu erst nicht ungewöhnliches.

‚Wahrscheinlich nur James' dumme Eule, die er wieder nicht im Eulenturm gelassen hat', dachte sich Sirius nur und wollte sich gerade umdrehen um weiter zu schlafen, als er eine Figur im Schlafsaal herum schleichen sah.

Mit etwas Mühe erkannte Sirius im, schon fast ganz, dunklen Saal Remus, der in gekrümmter Haltung in Richtung Tür schwankte und diese leise öffnete. Das Licht des Gangs draußen erhellte das Gesicht seines Freundes und Sirius blieb er Atem im Hals stecken.

Remus war Kalkweiß, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er zitterte immer wieder unkontrolliert, sein Gesicht war von Schmerz verzerrt und er biss sich auf die Lippe um keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Nachdem Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Sirius hören konnte, wie seine Schritte die steinerne Treppe hinab gingen, schälte er sich selbst aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell etwas an.

Leise öffnete er die Tür des Schlafsaals und folgte den leisen Schritten. Geschockt blieb er am Fuße der Treppe stehen, als er auf ein paar Füße starrte, die vor ihm aufgetaucht waren.

„Sirius! Geh zurück in den Schlafsaal und schlaf, so wie jeder andere!"

„Außer dir, natürlich!", beendete Sirius nur den Satz seines Freundes.

„Du bist auch nicht im Bett, also warum sollte ich zurück gehen!", gab Sirius nur trotzig zurück.

„Ich will dir, verdammt noch mal, doch nur helfen!", knurrte Sirius noch.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Ich habe einen guten Grund auf zu sein. Und ich habe Grund genug dich zurück in den Schlafsaal zu bitten!", antwortete Remus nur ruhig, bevor erneut eine Schmerzenswelle über ihn herfiel und er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hineinzog.

„Remus!", rief Sirius besorgt und machte einen Schritt auf seinen besten Freund zu.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie Remus und zuckte heftig zusammen, bevor er sich einfach umdrehte und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rannte.

„Das muss ich nicht verstehen...Warte, Remus!", rief Sirius dem Braunhaarigen hinterher und rannte sofort auch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, hinter den lauten Schritten Remus' her.

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass es längst nach der Sperrstunde war, rannte Sirius hinter seinem Freund hinter. Es war schon irgendwie ein kleines Wunder, dass er nicht irgendeinem Lehrer über den Weg lief, oder eher ihn überrannte.

Sirius folgte Remus durch das ganze Schloss, bis hin zur Eingangshalle, durch die Remus schon längst verschwunden war, als Sirius dort ankam.

Vollkommen außer Atem lehnte sich der Gryffindor gegen die schwere Tür und blickte hinaus, auf das nun dunkle Hogwarts-Gelände.

„Seit wann kann der so schnell rennen?", grummelte Sirius nur und trat auf das Gelände hinaus.

Sirius konnte Remus gerade noch so erkennen, als dieser am Rand des Sees ankam und dort auf die Knie sank.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Sirius so nie an den Tag gelegt hätte, rannte er in Richtung See. Die kühle Luft peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und er verfluchte innerlich das Wetter dafür, dass es Wolken gebrachte hatte, wären diese nicht da, könnte er wenigstens mehr sehen.

Just in diesem Augenblick, schob sich eine große Wolke vom Mond weg und langsam konnte Sirius mehr erkennen.

Gerade als er die Figur von Remus am Rand des Sees erkannt hatte, der nun unter ihm lag, da er auf einem kleinen Hügel knapp 200m entfernt davon angehalten hatte, durchbrach ein Schrei die Luft und Sirius schaute sich erschrocken um. Sein Blick wanderte zum verbotenen Wald. Niemand wusste, was für Kreaturen zwischen diesen Bäumen hausten und niemand wollte es so genau wissen. Als der Schrei erneut ertönte, diesmal sehr viel mehr gequälter, blickte Sirius zum See, denn der Schrei war nicht vom verbotenen Wald gekommen, sondern vom See.

Erschrocken ging Sirius einen Schritt zurück, als er erkannte, was oder eher wer den Schrei ausgestoßen hatte.

Remus saß kauernd und wimmernd am Seeufer. Sein Körper schien sich merkwürdig zu dehnen und zu vergrößern. Die Klamotten waren längst zerrissen und plötzlich konnte Sirius beobachten wie sich hellbraunes Fell auf der freigewordenen Haut bildete.

Sirius stockte der Atem und vor Schreck war er wie fest genagelt. Er wusste, was da vor ihm am Strand stand, oder eher kauerte. Er kannte es aus einen der wenigen Stunden, bei denen er in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufgepasst hatte. Ein Werwolf. Ein wasch echter Werwolf. Nun, wo ihm dies klar geworden war, wurde ihm auch klar, warum Remus die letzen Tage so ausgesehen hatte, wie er ausgesehen hatte.

Sirius Blick wanderte kurz von dem riesigen Werwolf aus in den Himmel und er erkannte die runde, silberne Scheibe die am Himmel stand. Vollmond, natürlich.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius eine Bewegung vor ihm und konnte beobachten wie der Werwolf erst in der Luft schnupperte und dann seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte. Bernsteinfarbene Augen fixierten ihn. Sirius schluckte schwer, was sollte er jetzt tun? Im Unterricht hatten sie nie gelernt, wie man mit einem Werwolf umging. Natürlich, man konnte sie töten, wie jedes andere Wesen auch, aber dies war sein Freund Remus.

Während er darüber nachdachte was er tun sollte, hatte sich der Werwolf, der eigentlich nur eine XXL-Version eines hellbraunen Wolfs war, in Bewegung gesetzt, in seine Richtung.

Als Sirius zurück in die Realität kehrte, war der Werwolf schon bedrohlich nah und auch als sein Gehirn ihm, netterweise, den Hinweis gab, dass Wegrennen nichts brachte, tat Sirius nichts anderes als das. Er rannte. Schnell. In Richtung Schloss. Ohne hinter sich sehen zu müssen, wusste er, dass Remus ihm folgte, er konnte das laute Hecheln und das Auftreten der vier Pfoten auf dem Rasen hören.

Als er schon nah an der Eingangstür war, spürte er plötzlich wie sich eine Pranke in sein Bein krallte.

Schmerz durchzuckte sein Bein und er fiel nach vorne. Ohne auch nur daran zu denken, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, drehte er sich um, um den Werwolf das Gesicht zu zuwenden, als genau in diesem Moment das Aufjaulen des großen Wolfs seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte.

Als er sich zu ihm gewendet hatte, lag dieser um sich schlagend auf dem Boden, von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten.

„Black!", hörte er die schneidende Stimme hinter sich und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh darüber, mitten in der Nacht McGonagalls Stimme zu hören.

Träge drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah, dass Dumbledore neben ihr stand und seine Zauberstab erhoben hatte.

„Professor", keuchte er erleichtert und spürte, wie er das Bewusstsein verlor.

_**All I can do is try to poison the seed**_

_**The thought that holds you down**_

_**It multiples round you**_

Als Sirius wieder zu sich kam, war das erste was er bemerkte ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Bein. Er fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einem heißen Eisenstab auf seine Wade einschlagen.

Das Zweite was er bemerkte, war, dass er in der Krankenabteilung lag. Alles war Weiß um ihn herum.

Als Drittes bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war und langsam drehte Sirius seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Remus an seinem Krankenbett sitzen. Er war froh, dass diese endlich wieder gesund aussah, doch trotzdem gefiel ihm der Gesichtsausdruck von Remus nicht.

„Sirius, es ist meine Sch-...", begann Remus leise doch wurde durch Sirius unterbrochen.

„Nein, ist es nicht du Dummkopf! Ich hätte auf die hören sollen, du hast gesagt ich soll dir nicht folgen, ICH habe nicht gehört, ICH bin dir gefolgt und ICH habe mich verletzen lassen. Es ist NICHT deine Schuld!", erklärte Sirius hastig und zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie Remus sich eine Träne von der Wange strich.

„Was...? Was? Was? Was? Waaaaaaaas hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsches gesagt?", fragte Sirius nur beunruhigt und brachte damit Remus zum lachen.

Darauf hin konnte Sirius nur verwirrt blinzeln und als Remus in Gelächter ausbrach, kroch ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Black.

„Es tut mir trotzdem Leid", flüsterte Remus leise und war überrascht als er eine Hand auf seinem Knie spürte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Sirius nur und lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd an.

„Und immerhin: Du hast mich nicht gebissen! Nur...ein bisschen gekratzt", grinste Sirius und war froh, dass er mit seiner unbekümmerten Art Remus dazu brachte, die dunklen Gedanken, zumindest für den Moment, zu verdrängen.

Nach einer Woche durfte Sirius dann wieder aus dem Krankenflügel flüchten. Er konnte sein Bein wieder normal belasten, nur noch ein fester Verband um seine Wade erinnerte an den unglücklichen Unfall. Und natürlich Remus besorgte Blicke. Sirius wusste, dass er dringend mit Remus reden musste. Er musste ein langes, tiefes Gespräch über das Geschehene führen.

Niemand wusste von ihrem Zusammenstoß, Dumbledore hatte es erfolgreich geschafft jedem klar zu machen, dass er beim Herumstreunen in der Nacht über eine Treppenstufe gestolpert sei und gegen eine Ritterrüstung gestoßen sei, die auf ihn gefallen war und ihre Axt in sein Bein gefallen war. Das Erstaunlichste an dieser Geschichte war, dass jeder Dumbledore glaubte.

Sirius wurde warm empfangen, als er am Morgen in die Große Halle humpelte, vor allem das Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team jubbelte, denn sie hatten ihren zweiten Treiber schon vermisst. James und Lily gratulierten ihm für die „Freilassung aus dem Drachenkäfig" und Sirius wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass er mit Remus auch darüber reden musste, ob sie die beiden mit einweihen wollten. Immerhin waren es ihre beste Freunde und es fühlte sich für ihn einfach nicht richtig an, sie zu belügen oder sie im Unklaren zu lassen.

Sirius entschied sich dafür, Remus nach der letzen Stunde die sie hatten, beiseite zu ziehen und mit ihm zu reden. Es machte ja keinen Sinn die Unterhaltung aufzuschieben. Es schien es nur schlimmer zu machen, denn Sirius sah, sowohl in den Blicken als auch in Remus Verhalten, dass er sich noch immer die Schuld am Geschehenen gab.

Nach der letzen Stunde ging Sirius gemächlich wie immer, mit seinen Freunden aus dem Klassenzimmer. Dort bat er sie schon vor zu gehen, er müsse mit Rems sprechen, dieser kam wenige Minuten später aus dem Klassenraum und Sirius packte ihn am Arm.

„Remus! Ich will mit dir sprechen", sagte Sirius ruhig und ließ seine Hand locker um Remus Oberarm.

„Ich wüsste nicht, über was du mit mir reden musst, was wir nicht vor den anderen tun können", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Nein? Wie wäre es denn mit den Dingen die letzte Woche geschehen sind? Außerdem sehe ich doch, dass du dir immer noch die Schuld an all dem gibst! Ich bitte dich doch nur darum, dass wir reden, es wird dir doch wohl nicht schaden, oder?", lächelte Sirius sanft und zog Remus behutsam hinter sich her. Stillschweigend führte Sirius sich und Remus zum Raum der Wünsche.

Als er die Tür öffnete, empfing sie ein bequemes Wohnzimmer. Das Zimmer wurde von einem großen Sofa dominiert, welches in einem sanften blauton gehalten war. Der Boden war mit hellem Parkett belegt und die Wand war in ein zartes Beige getaucht. Vor dem Sofa lag ein großer, dunkel blauer wuscheliger Teppich und davor, an der Wand, war ein großer Kamin, der in einem tiefen Schwarz gerändert war. Die zwei großen Fenster ließen eine Menge Licht in den Raum gleiten und ließen ihn noch gemütlicher wirken. Auf einem kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Raums stand ein silbernes Tablett auf dem ein Teeservice aus weißem Porzellan und ein Krug heißes Wasser stand.

Sirius lächelte als er das Staunen in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah und zog seinen Freund sanft weiter in den Raum.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius amüsiert und lachte leise, als Remus in die Realität zurück kehrte und leicht rosa um die Nase wurde.

„Setz dich doch bitte", bat Sirius und zeigte auf das große Sofa, auf das er sich gleich darauf fallen ließ.

„Ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht einfach für dich sein wird, aber du kannst mir wirklich glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass dein Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist", versprach Sirius und lächelte erneut sanft, als er Anspannung im Gesicht seines Gegenüber erkannte.

„Sirius...", begann Remus und brach dann aber ab und holte tief Luft.

„Es fällt mir tatsächlich nicht leicht. Du bist der Erste, nach Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagoll, der an dieser Schule über mein Geheimnis Bescheid weiß. Auch wenn es mir sehr, sehr, sehr Leid tut, dass du dabei verletzt wurdest", begann Remus leise zu erzählen und Sirius antwortete nicht, wollte Remus nicht unterbrechen in seiner Erzählung, denn er spürte, wie schwer es seinem Freund wirklich fiel.

Dankbar lächelte Remus Sirius an, als dieser ihn nicht unterbrach.

„Du musst wissen, ich bin schon recht lange ein Werwolf. Ich kam eher...unfreiwillig...zu diesem Schicksal", Remus stockte kurz und schloss die Augen während Schmerz seine Züge für kurze Zeit verzog, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete und sie auf Sirius richtete.

„Ein Werwolf namens Fenrir Grayback hat mich gebissen, als ich noch jung war. Meine Familie, allen voran mein Vater, wollte ab diesem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und schmiss mich raus. Ich war verdammt, ab diesem Augenblick auf mich selbst zu achten und auf andere, die mir zu nah kamen. Ich war und bin immer noch, eine Gefahr für jeden, der sich auf mich einlässt", erneut schloss Remus die Augen und biss sich unter Kummer auf die Lippe. Eine Berührung ließ ihn aufschrecken und erschrocken blickte er in Sirius schwarze Augen.

Wann war dieser so nah zu ihm gerückt?

„Remus, du-", Sirius brach ab und überlegte noch einmal kurz.

„Remus, ich kann dir natürlich nicht sagen, dass du keine Gefahr bist, doch ich kann dir sagen, dass du keines Wegs alleine bist! Du hast Freunde, die sich um dich sorgen, die dich niemals im Stich lassen werden!", erklärte Sirius und seine Stimme gewann immer mehr an Stärker, bis er Remus fast anschrie.

„Sorry", nuschelte er als er dies merkte und Remus leises Lachen ließ ihn aufsehen, in die Augen des Werwolfs.

„Und du musst wissen, dass ICH dir niemals in meinem Leben, für irgendetwas, was du in deiner Wolfform mir antust, die Schuld geben werde", fügte der junge Black noch ruhig an und strich Remus sanft über die Hand, die dieser in seinem Schoß liegen hatte.

Erstaunt blickte Remus auf und Erleichterung durchfloss ihn. Wie sehr hatte er befürchtet nun verstoßen zu werden, für das Monster, dass er war. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er auf eine solche Zustimmung treffen würde.

„Danke Sirius, du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet", flüsterte Remus mit schwacher Stimme und als er plötzlich starke Arme spürte, die sich um ihn schlossen, konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass seine Tränen liefen.

„Ich kann es mir denken, Moony", flüsterte Sirius leise und begann sanft über den Rücken des Kleineren zu streichen und zu warten, bis dieser sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Nach einigen Momenten, die für beide länger schienen als sie eigentlich waren, löste sich Remus sanft aus der Umarmung.

„Moony?", fragte Remus stutzig.

„Dein neuer Spitzname!", grinste Sirius nur und strich geistesabwesend über die Wangen seines Gegenüber um die letzen Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass die anderen stutzig werden?", fragte Remus mit gehobener Augenbraue und machte mit seinem Ausdruck sogar Snape Konkurrenz.

„Ich habe sowieso vor, mit deiner Erlaubnis, James und Lily, in unser Geheimnis einzuweihen. Es fühlt sich für mich einfach nicht richtig an, es ihnen nicht zu sagen. James ist meine Familie, wenn du es so nehmen willst und ich denke, er hat ein Recht darauf es zu wissen, vielleicht finden wir ja gemeinsam eine Idee, wie wir dir helfen können", erklärte Sirius ruhig und setzte sich wieder ein Stück weg von Remus, er wollte den Jüngeren ja nicht bedrängen.

„James, deine Familie?", fragte Remus nur neugierig und als er den bedrückten Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht sah, fügte er schnell an:  
>"Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht fragen dürfen!"<p>

„Nein, es ist schon okay. Du hast mir etwas über dein Leben erzählt und du hast nur das Recht auch etwas über mich zu erfahren. Du musst wissen..."

Und so begann das lange Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Lily und James wunderten sich wo die beiden blieben doch Lily war sich sicher, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie ihre Zeit zu zweit sicher brauchten. Denn sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte nicht an Dumbledors Geschichte, Sirius war zwar ein Tollpatsch, aber sicher nicht ein so Großer. Und sie hatte gesehen, wie Remus ständig Blicke zu Sirius geworfen hatte, die mehr als Worte sagten. Auch, dass der Braunhaarige, fast jeden Tag bei Sirius auf dem Krankenflügel verbracht hatte, obwohl Sirius nicht mehr getan hatte als zu schlafen, fand sie doch mehr als merkwürdig.

Aber sie traute ihren Freunden, wenn es etwas gab, was sie wissen mussten, würden sie es schon erzählt bekommen, denn James war der selben Meinung wie sie, natürlich, James kannte Sirius ja nun gut genug.

_**Up in your head where are you going**_

_**Where are you going now friend**_

_**Fighting against the dead end**_

In der folgenden Woche fiel alles zurück in einen geregelten Tagesablauf. Sirius musste nun nicht mehr den Verband tragen und durfte wieder Quidditch spielen. Remus verbrachte nun viel mehr Zeit an der Seite von Sirius, der sein vollstes Vertrauen genoss. Auch Lily und James waren Schluss endlich eingeweiht worden und zu Remus Erstaunen, waren sie genau so offen gewesen wie Sirius.

Remus war wirklich glücklich in Hogwarts zu sein. Hier hatte er Freunde, die zu ihm hielte, trotz dem Monster das in ihm schlummerte und den charmanten Spitznamen Moony erhalten hatte.

Schnell wurde Moony zu seinem eigenen Spitznamen und er hatte wirklich nichts dagegen, warum auch?

Sirius und Remus trafen sich nun regelmäßig für kleine Gespräche, an sich waren die beiden seit ihrem „Unfall", viel mehr zusammen als vorher. Natürlich entging das James nicht und auch Lily war es schon aufgefallen.

„Sie brauchen sich einfach gegenseitig, James", erklärte Lily ihrem Geliebten, als Sirius gerade verkündet hatte, dass er und Remus noch für ein paar Stunden nach draußen wollte, die Sonne genießen.

„James, du weißt um Sirius' Vergangenheit und du kennst auch Remus' Vergangenheit, sei ihnen nicht böse. Sirius ist und bleibt dein „kleiner" Bruder", lächelte sie und zu ihrer Überraschung drehte sich James nur zu ihr um und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich weiß, Lily, ich habe auch nichts dagegen. Es wundert mich nur, dass Sirius jemanden so nah an sich heran lässt. Remus muss ihm wirklich wichtig sein. Die beiden können von einander lernen, es wird ihnen sicherlich gut tun. Es freut mich, dass Sirius endlich jemanden gefunden hat, dem er sich anvertrauen kann", erklärte er und kicherte leise, als er Lily verwundertes Gesicht sah.

„Was? Dachtest du ich verbiete ihnen den Umgang? Du weißt, genau so gut wie ich, dass ich, wenn es um Sirius geht, sehr erwachsen bin, ich will einfach, dass er glücklich wird."

Für eine weitere Woche verlief alles wie gewohnt, alle vier Teenager fanden in ihren neuen Tagesablauf hinein.

Die Abende, an denen sie alle zusammen bis spät in den Abend redeten und über die einfachsten Dinge lachten und sich austauschten.

Sirius und Remus fanden sich in ihren eigenen kleinen Rhythmus ein, ihre regelmäßigen langen Gespräche über Gott und die Welt – sie fanden immer Themen, die sie noch nicht tot diskutiert hatten.

Remus genoss die verrückte Art von Sirius sichtlich und begann immer mehr sich diesem zu öffnen. Er fand sich immer wieder in einer Situation vor, in der er über die Gefühle und die Ängste seiner Kindheit redete. Dinge, die er noch nie jemandem anderen erzählt hatte.

Sirius genoss die ruhig Art, mit der Remus seine Geschichte erzählte. Lustiger Weise fand sich Sirius immer wieder in der Situation wieder, in der er einen aufgelösten Remus im Arm hielt und ihn beruhigend in den Armen wiegte.

Aber es war für die vollkommen normal.

Genau so normal, wie es für Lily und James schien, dass sie Remus nicht so nahe treten konnten wie Sirius es tat. Sirius hatte für Remus einfach einen besonderen Platz und Lily und James waren natürlich sehr gute Freunde, aber Sirius war halt doch noch etwas mehr.

An einem Abend in der Woche, fanden sich Remus und Sirius wieder in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer wieder, in dem sie immer redeten.

„Sirius...", begann Remus leise und erheilt sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen.

„Sirius...Ich habe Angst", flüsterte Remus leise.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Sirius geschockt inne. Was sollte das denn nun heißen. Beunruhigt rückte Sirius näher an seinen Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Remus, wo vor hast du Angst?", fragte Sirius besorgt und drückte sanft die Schulter des Jüngeren.

„Vor dem nächsten Vollmond. Gestern war Neumond, ich habe noch zwei Wochen, dann werde ich wieder zu diesem Biest", erklärte Remus leise und blickte auf, in die besorgten Augen seines Freundes.

„Du hattest doch vorher auch nie so große Probleme damit, was hat sich jetzt geändert?", fragte Sirius und er hätte sich im nächsten Moment schlagen können für seine bescheuerte Frage.

„Remus! Es wird nichts passieren! Ich werde dich in den Wald bringen und werde gehen, bevor du dich verwandelst, du wirst niemandem wehtun, am aller wenigsten mir, hast du das verstanden? Ich werde dich am nächsten Morgen dann abholen und in den Schlafsaal bringen. Es wird alles gut. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid", erklärte Sirius ruhig, doch Remus war immer noch besorgt  
>„Ich weiß Sirius, aber trotzdem. Eine Angst die man schon so lange in sich trägt, die jetzt nur noch verstärkt wurde, beruhigt man nicht so schnell", flüsterte Remus leise und war froh, dass sich in diesem Augenblick, zum wiederholten Male starke Arme um ihn schlossen.<p>

„Danke, Sirius!", flüsterte Remus so leise, dass er hoffte, dass es Sirius nicht hören würde, doch das genau so leise geflüsterte: „Kein Ding, Moony", bewies das Gegenteil.

_**It sets off like a fire alarm in a city made of ice**_

_**But still you just surrender**_

„Ähm...Sirius?", fragte Remus verunsichert, als sich die Arme seines Freundes um ihn nicht lösten.

„Ja, Moony?", fragte Sirius nur leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Remus Schulter ab.

„Willst du mich nicht los lassen?", fragte der Braunhaarige immer noch verunsichert von dem komische Verhalten des Black.

„Nein, eigentlich finde ich es sogar sehr bequem so". antwortete Sirius nur unschuldig und fuhr gleich fort:  
><strong>„<strong>Findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja, es ist bequem, schätze ich", antwortete Remus und drückte sich noch etwas näher an den Älteren heran. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, bevor er es stoppen konnte.

„Was ist?", hörte er auch sofort die beunruhigte Stimme des Anderen.

„Nichts. Ich finde es einfach nur schön, einfach hier zu sitzen und die Nähe eines Anderen genießen zu können ohne Angst haben zu müssen, denjenigen nach der nächsten Vollmondnacht tot vorzufinden", flüsterte Remus leise und anscheinend hatte Sirius bemerkt, wie sein Körper sich bei den Worten versteift hatte, denn sofort begann Sirius über seinen Rücken zu streichen.

„Weißt du, Moony, ich habe mir mit James zusammen überlegt wie wir dir helfen können", sagte Sirius plötzlich und löste seine Arme um den Kleineren, setzte sich aber nicht von ihm weg.

„Aber, wie...? Ihr könnte mich nicht heilen...", fragte Remus verwirrt und er musste sicherlich einen sehr komischen Anblick bieten, denn Sirius kicherte leise.

„Nein, heilen können wir dich nicht, dass ist uns klar", begann Sirius langsam zu erklären.

„Aber James und ich haben beschlossen heimlich zu lernen, wie wir uns in unsere Animagi verwandeln können. Wenn wir dich als Tiere begleiten, siehst du uns nicht als Gefahr oder Beute an, wir könnten die ganze Nacht bei dir bleiben und dir Gesellschaft leisten, außerdem gehen wir davon aus, dass wir beides Tiere sein werden, die, wen nötig, auch einen Werwolf, zumindest überrumpeln können", erklärte Sirius stolz zu Ende.

„...", Remus war einfach nur sprachlos.

Sirius lachte darauf hin nur und stupste seinen Freund an, der da saß wie zu Stein geworden.

„Moony~! Erde an Moooonyy!", kicherte Sirius und musste sich innerlich eingestehen, dass er Anblick eines rot gewordenen Remus für ihn schöner aussah als jedes Mädchen.

„Sirius...Ihr wisst aber, dass ihr das eigentlich noch nicht dürft und das ihr euch eigentlich eintragen müsst? Und...Und woher wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ihr überhaupt fähig seit Animagi zu lernen?", sprudelte Remus plötzlich nur aus sich heraus und wieder lachte Sirius kurz auf.

„Eins nach dem Anderen", lachte Sirius und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, wir wissen, dass das was wir vorhaben eigentlich verboten ist, aber seit wann hat das James und mich je aufgehalten etwas zu tun? Und das wir fähig sind unsere Animagi zu erlernen wissen wir von McGonagall. Sie hat in ihrem Unterricht mal eine Art Test mit uns gemacht und sie meinte, dass James und ich sehr wahrscheinlich mit etwas Mühe unsere Animagi erlernen könnten und sie meinte eben, dass James, ein sehr stolzes und prächtiges Tier sei und zu mir meinte sie nur, dass meine Animagusgestalt wahrscheinlich mit meinem Charakter zu vergleichen ist und ein sehr starkes Tier sein wird. Von daher mache ich mir bei dem ganzen Thema keine Sorge", endete Sirius nur seinen kleine Vortrag und grinste beim bewunderten Gesicht seines Gegenüber.

Remus brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen, ihm stand tatsächlich der Mund offen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass irgendwer so etwas für ihn tun würde.

Gerade wollte Remus zu einem Dank ansetzten, als Sirius zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du eigentlich Remus, wie unglaublich sexy du manchmal schaust? Wenn deine Augen diesen Glanz bekommen und ein sanftes Lächeln deinen Mund umspielt?", fragte Sirius, ohne genau zu wissen, woher diese Worte eigentlich kamen, er wusste nur, dass es genau das war, was er jetzt sagen wollte.

Remus spürte regelrecht wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss und er drehte sein Gesicht aus dem Blickfeld seines Gegenüber.

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich mit jemandem", nuschelte Remus nur leise und der Braunhaarige erschrak leicht, als sich plötzlich eine Hand an sein Kinn legte und ihn sanft zwang sein Gegenüber an zu sehen.

„S-Sirius?", fragte Remus unsicher.

„Du weißt auch nicht, wann es besser ist ruhig zu sein", flüsterte Sirius leise, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Lippen sich in einen sanften Kuss verschlossen.

Der Kuss war so unschuldig, doch er entfachte in Sirius Gefühle, die in einem solchen Ausmaß er sich nicht einmal hat erträumen lassen.

Er ließ seine Lippen noch einige Momente auf denen seines Gegenüber, bevor er sich von diesen löste und in die braunen Augen seines Gegenüber blickte.

Sie beide schwiegen für einige lange Momente. Für beide waren die Gefühle, die durch sie schlugen wie Wellen, vollkommen neu.

Remus starrte geschockt auf sein Gegenüber. Hatte er sich das gerade nicht eingebildet? Hatte Sirius Black ihn gerade geküsst? Egal wie unschuldig der Kuss gewesen war, es war ein Kuss gewesen.

Sein Inneres fühlte sich an, als würde es schmelzen. Sein Herz pochte wie wild und seine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus schüchtern und senkte seinen Blick, nicht in der Lage in die schwarzen Augen des Black zu schauen.

Tonlos seufzte Sirius, jetzt hatte er es vermasselt, jetzt würde Remus ihn bestimmt verstoßen. Er hätte es nicht überstürzten dürfen, er hätte ihn nicht küssen dürfen.

Es hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen, er wusste nicht einmal was nicht begonnen hatte und es schien schon zu enden.

„Mhm", antwortete Sirius nur, sein Hals schien wie zugeschnürt, kein Ton wollte über seine Lippen kommen.

„Kannst du das noch mal machen?", fragte Remus unschuldig wie eh und je und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn gerade jemand mit einem Brett geschlagen hatte.

Hatte Remus ihn gerade wirklich gefragt, ob er ihn erneut küssen dürfte? Niemals!

„Was?", fragte Sirius daher selten schlau, doch zu mehr war er im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage. Die Gefühle, die in seinem Inneren noch immer Wellen schlugen und eine lustige Achterbahn fuhren, wollten nicht still stehen und solange sie dies nicht taten, würde er keinen klaren Gedanken zu Ende führen können.

„Kannst-", Remus brach ab, atmete noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus und setzte dann erneut an:  
>"Kannstdumichnochmalküssen?", fragte er schnell und er fühlte sich wie ein 10 Jähriger.<p>

Sirius schluckte schwer, er hatte sich beim ersten Mal nicht verhört, Remus wollte, dass er ihn erneut küsste. Die Gefühle, die bis eben noch in regelmäßigen Wellen eingeschlagen waren, waren nun zu einem Tsunami sondergleichen angeschwollen und tobten nun wild durch seinen Körper.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass es die beiden begriffen und Remus war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. Hatte er sich zu früh gefreut? War der Kuss vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen, bereute Sirius ihn vielleicht?

Gerade als er am Aufstehen war, griff Sirius nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn zurück auf das Sofa, fast auf seinen Schoß.

„Wo...?", fragte Sirius und als er merkte, dass er eh keinen ordentlichen Satz heraus bringen würde, legte er sanft eine Hand auf die Wange seines Gegenüber und strich zart mit dem Daumen über diese.

Erst als er sich sicher war, dass Remus nicht erneut versuchen würde zu fliehen, beugte er sich nach vorne und brachte erneut ihre Lippen zusammen.

Genießerisch schloss Sirius die Augen, wie zuvor schon Remus und ließ sich fallen. Die Gefühle in seinem Inneren beruhigten sich und glommen zu einem einzigen prickelnden Gefühl zusammen.

Lange lagen ihre Lippen so zart aufeinander, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und sich in die Augen sahen.

„Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was du mit deinen Augen anrichtest?", fragte Sirius leise, erstaunt, dass er es geschafft hatte einen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus zu bringen.

„N-Nein", flüsterte Remus schüchtern und lief erneut rot an.

„Oh Merlin!", flüsterte Sirius in einem Seufzer, bevor er sich erneut nach vorne beugte und seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren legte. Diesmal jedoch blieb es nicht dabei, langsam drückte er Remus an der Schulter mit einer Hand nach hinten, sodass der Braunhaarige jetzt halb unter ihm lag.

Kurz löste Sirius den Kuss und blickte auf, in bernsteinbraune Augen, die ihn ruhig anblickten. Sanft küsste er jeweils erst das eine, dann das andere Auge, bevor er eine Hand durch die hellbraunen Haare streicheln ließ und sich zu einem weiteren Kuss herunter beugte.

Sirius wusste nicht, was an diesem Kuss anders war als an denen zuvor, aber plötzlich fand er den „Mut" mit seiner Zunge über die zarte Unterlippe seines Gegenüber zu lecken und sanft an dieser zu saugen.

Ein leises Seufzen, aus dem Mund unter dem seinen, erschrak ihn, doch Sirius nutzte die Chance sofort für sich und glitt zaghaft in das neue Gebiet. Behutsam plünderte er die Mundhöhle des Werwolfs und stupste dann scheu die Zunge des Kleineren an.

Dieser, zu Sirius eigener Überraschung, ließ sich nicht lange bitten und sie begannen einen heißen Zungenkuss.

Nach einiger Zeit mussten sich beide, aus Luftmangel, voneinander lösen und sie starrten einander einfach in die Augen.

_**And I can see it's got a hold on you now**_

_**The thought that holds you down now**_

_**It multiplies around you**_

„Deine Augen sind einfach Wahnsinn, Moony", flüsterte Sirius leise, während er immer wieder mit seiner Hand durch die weichen, hellbraunen Haare streichelte.

„Jetzt guck nicht so, ich sage die Wahrheit, glaub' mir!", sagte Sirius geschockt, als er den zweifelnden Blick von Remus sah.

„Wenn du das sagst", nuschelte Remus leise und kuschelte sich unauffällig näher an den Körper, der noch immer über ihn gebeugt lag.

„Möchte da etwa jemand kuscheln?", fragte Sirius leise und begann zu kichern, als er sah wie Remus rot wurde und versuchte sein Gesicht an seiner Brust zu verstecken.

Als Sirius das leichte Nicken an seiner Brust spürte, ließ er sich nur elegant nach vorne fallen, rollte sich jedoch schnell genug zu Seite, bevor er den Jüngeren unter sich zerdrückte und legte sich entspannt neben Remus. Mit dem Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und der anderen um Remus Bauch drückte er den kleineren Körper an sich. Sanft lächelte Sirius und blickte an sich herab und beobachtete wie Remus seinen Kopf an seine Brust legte und es sich gemütlich machte.

Beide schwiegen für eine lange Zeit, genossen einfach nur die Momente mit dem jeweils anderen.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus nach einiger Zeit mit leiser Stimme und als er ein bestätigendes und fragendes Brummen zur Antwort bekam, fuhr der Werwolf schüchtern fort:  
>"Heißt das jetzt..., dass wir...ich meine ich-...ich und du-", stotterte Remus nervös vor sich hin und vergrub seinen Kopf noch näher an Sirius Brust.<p>

„Dass wir zusammen sind? Willst du das fragen, Moony?", fragte Sirius leise und das schüchterne Nicken an seiner Brust brachte ihn zum lachen.

„Wenn du das möchtest, dann sind wir jetzt zusammen, mein kleiner Schmusewolf", flüsterte Sirius nur leise an Remus Ohr und küsste dieses anschließend sanft.

Nervös richtete Remus sich ein wenig auf und blickte in die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenüber.

„Ich möchte gerne", flüsterte Remus und nahm dabei all seinen Mut zusammen und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne um einen kurzen Kuss auf Sirius Lippen zu platzieren.

Sirius gab keine Antwort, sondern ließ sich nur auf den Rücken fallen und zog seinen neuen Geliebten mit sich, auf seine Brust.

„Habe ich dich jetzt auf andere Gedanken gebracht, Moony?", fragte Sirius und lachte leise bei dem sofortigen, heftigen Nicken, dass von Remus kam und das glückliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war Sirius Dank genug.

Am nächsten Morgen schien zu erst Alles, als sei nichts geschehen. Remus , James und Sirius machten sich wie immer fertig und trafen sich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Lily um mit ihr zum Frühstück zu gehen. Die beiden neu gefunden Geliebten gingen vorne weg und waren längst wieder in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Sanft nahm Lily James Hand und zog ihn sanft zu sich, als sie langsamer wurde um den beiden einen kleinen Vorsprung zu geben. Wissend lächelte sie James an und dieser schaute sie nur fragend an, bevor er sein Unwissen kund tat:

„Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?",

„Dass musst du schon selbst heraus finden, aber ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp: Achte mal auf Remus", flötete sie, bevor sie in etwas schnellerem Tempo weiter ging und zu Remus und Sirius aufschloss.

Das Erste, was James auffiel war, dass Remus erstaunlich nah bei Sirius saß, näher als ein Freund es normalerweise tat, doch er schob es darauf, dass die beiden sowieso eine viel tiefere Freundschaft verband, als er nur ahnte.

Das Zweite, was James wirklich zum stutzen brachte, war, das Remus jedes Mal, wenn Sirius ihm etwas leise zugeflüstert hatte, rot wurde, als sie ihm das alles viel zu peinlich.

Die Blicke von Lily, die ihn schon fast anklagend durchbohrten, ignorierte er gekonnt doch das was er als Drittes entdeckte ließ selbst bei ihm keine andere Antwort mehr übrig, als die, die Lily wohl schon heute Morgen gefunden hatte.

James war gerade auf dem Weg zum nächsten Klassenzimmer gewesen, als er ein leises Keuchen aus einer Nische hörte. Neugierig, da ja jemand verletzt sein könnte, ging James in die Richtung aus der er das Geräusch gehört hatte und statt einen verletzten Schüler zu finden, fand er seinen „kleinen" Bruder und seinen besten Freund knutschend in der Nische stehen und Remus klammerte sich Halt suchend an die Robe des älteren Jungen und keuchte leise.

Irgendwie wunderte sich James, warum er nicht mehr geschockt war, doch er kam zu der Antwort, dass er einfach nur glücklich war, solange Sirius es auch war, also warum sollte er ihm seine Liebe verbieten, denn es sah sehr wohl danach aus, dass dies keine einseitige Geschichte war.


	12. 103 Covet  Begehren

103. Covet – Begehren

_**We must have been stoned crazy**_

_**when we thought we were just friends,**_

_**'Cause I miss you, baby,**_

_**And I've got those feelings again.**_

_**I guess I'm all confused about you,**_

Leise seufzte Remus und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Durch die Bewegung klackerte das Eis in dem fast leeren Feuerwhiskeyglas.

Erneut ging Remus die Geschehnisse im Kopf durch: Ein Jahr war nun schon vergangen, seit Voldemort Lily und James ermordet hatte.

Ein Stich in seiner Brust ließ Remus leicht zusammen zucken.

Als er die Nachricht vom Tod seiner besten Freunde gehört hatte, hatte er es nicht glauben können, nicht glauben wollen.

Einige Wochen zuvor hatte Lily ihm erst berichtet, dass sie erneut schwanger war und sie es endlich geschafft hatte, James dazu zu überreden sich mit Severus auszusprechen und sich zu entschuldigen. Sie hatten sogar vorgehabt Severus Patenonkel für ihr zweites Kind zu machen.

Erneut seufzte Remus und blickte in das Glas.

Und als wäre der Tod von Lily und James nicht schlimm genug gewesen, hatten das Ministerium Sirius die Tat zugeschrieben.

Sirius war vielleicht ein Querkopf und ein vollkommener Idiot, aber er würde NIEMALS seine besten Freunde umbringen.

Doch egal, was Remus versucht hatte, ohne Verhandlung, ohne Prozess, ohne Anhörung war Sirius sofort nach Askaban gebracht worden.

Bis zu diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen hatte Remus immer gedacht, Sirius sei nur ein guter Freund. Doch dass er Sirius, der ja noch lebte, mehr vermisste als seine ermordeten Freunde, ließ Remus nachdenken.

Zum ersten Mal dachte der Werwolf über seine Gefühle für den Älteren nach. Waren diese Gefühle wirklich nur „noch" Freundschaft, oder mehr?

Vernichtend schloss Remus die Augen und holte tief Luft. Mit einem letzen, großen Schluck, leerte er das Whiskeyglas und stellte es neben sich auf den kleinen Tisch.

Remus wusste wirklich in seinen Überlegungen nicht mehr weiter, er vermisste Sirius so stark, dass diese Gefühle über jegliche Freundschaft lange hinausgingen.

War das nur so, weil Sirius noch lebte und die geringe Chance bestand, dass Sirius wieder zu ihm zurückkehren könnte oder einfach, weil er für den jungen Black mehr empfand als nur „einfache" Freundschaft?

_**I feel so in love**_

_**Oh, baby, what can I do?**_

_**I've been thinking about you.**_

_**I've been thinking about you**_

_**I've been thinking about you**_

_**I've been thinking about you, shi-pow-pow!**_

Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck setzte Remus sich auf. Kurz verlor der Braunhaarige das Gleichgewicht und schwankte, dann kontrollierte er sich und stellte sich gerade hin.

Remus war sich sicher, er musste Sirius lieben.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging Remus aus dem kleinen Wohnzimmer und ließ die Lampen mit einem leise geflüsterten _Nox_ erlöschen. Nun im Dunklen tapste der ehemalige Gryffindor durch seine Wohnung. In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte in seine bequeme Jogginghose, bevor er sich schnell unter seine Decke legte.

Doch hatte Remus gedacht sofort schlafen zu können, so hatte er sich geirrt.

Der Gedanke an Sirius und den eben geschlossenen Gedanken geisterten weiter in Remus' Kopf umher.

Plötzlich waren da Zweifel. Wie konnte es sein, dass er einen Mann liebte? War das nicht etwas Schlechtes? Etwas Widerliches?

Aber Remus fühlte sich kein bisschen widerlich oder schlecht. Nur unsicher und schüchtern.

Was sollte er tun, wenn Sirius wirklich aus Askaban heraus kommen würde. Wie sollte er ihm gegenüber treten?

Sollte er sich trauen es dem Black zu sagen?

Niemals!

Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte Remus, obwohl niemand da war der es hätte sehen können, den Kopf und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Wieso konnte er nicht wenigstens für jetzt aufhören über den Black nachzudenken?

Über die wunderschön glänzenden schwarzen Haare, die tollpatschigen, aber unglaublich sexy Bewegungen, über diesen tollen Körper, der sich viel zu oft unter Schulroben versteckt gewesen war.

Erneut schüttelte Remus den Kopf, diesmal heftiger. Er war froh, dass er alleine in dieser kleinen Wohnung lebte, denn hätte ihn jetzt jemand gesehen, wären wohl peinliche Fragen aufgekommen.

Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte sich Remus auf seine Seite und versuchte sich in seinem Kissen zu verstecken.

Doch auch das half nicht, die ganze Nacht schwebten die Gedanken von Remus um diesen einen Mann.

Immer wieder überlegte sich Remus, ob er es sagen sollte oder nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich sicher war, es zu tun, kamen die Zweifel und die Schüchternheit zurück.

_**What good is being here without you?**_

Einige Jahre später...

Leise murrend erwachte Remus aus einem wirren Traum. Erneut hatte er über Sirius geträumt. Sich schreckliche Dinge ausgemalt, die ihm in Askaban geschehen würden.

Leicht zitternd wischte sich Remus den Schweiß von der Stirn und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Langsam tapste er anschließend in das kleine Bad, welches an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzte.

Sieben Jahre war Sirius nun schon in Askaban und noch immer sah es nicht so aus, als würde irgendjemand mit sich reden lassen, um endlich eine Verhandlung zu führen.

Der Gedanke, dass sein „Geliebter" im schrecklichsten Zauberergefängnis der Welt festsaß, tat Remus weh. Nicht dagegen tun zu können war noch viel schlimmer.

Doch Remus gab nicht nach. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass wenn Sirius irgendwann auf freien Fuß kommen würde, er ihn zu sich nehmen könnte um ihm zu helfen, zurück in ein anständiges Leben zu finden.

Die Frage danach, ob er sich trauen würde Sirius seine Liebe zu gestehen, stellte sich Remus schon lange nicht mehr, denn für ihn stand fest, dass seine Liebe für Sirius immer bestehen bleiben würde und zwar ganz im Geheimen. Sollte Sirius aus dem Gefängnis kommen, würde er keinen liebestrunkenen Werwolf ein seiner Seite brauchen, sondern eine anständige Frau, die ihm beistehen würde und ihm helfen würde.


	13. 104 Deteched  Getrennt

Man kann diesen OneShot als Fortsetzung von _103. Covet - Begehren_ lesen, oder als einzelnen "eigenständigen" OneShot :)

104. Detached – Getrennt

_**As I awoke this morning and realized you were gone**_

_**I wondered what life would be like if we were over and done**_

Mit einem lauten Keuchen erwachte Remus am Morgen und tastete erst einmal panisch neben sich im Bett umher. Leer.

Der gestrige Abend war kein Traum gewesen, so sehr Remus es sich auch wünschte, es sei nur ein Albtraum gewesen.

Nach 12 Jahren war es Sirius endlich gelungen auszubrechen, nicht die feine englische Art, aber immerhin war er „frei" gewesen. So sehr sich Remus auch zusammen genommen hatte, eines Abends war ihm sein Geständnis doch herausgerutscht.

Doch statt der eigentlich erwarteten Ablehnung, war Sirius auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn sanft geküsst und ihm gestanden, dass er seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ihn Remus verliebt gewesen war.

Remus hatte sein Glück gar nicht glauben können.

Mit seiner Liebe hatte es der Werwolf geschafft Sirius schnell wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.

Glücklich war kein Ausdruck für sie beide gewesen und umso schlimmer war es in diesem Moment für Remus, als er weinend in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett saß und den gestrigen Abend im Kopf wiederholte:

Der Moment indem Bellatrix' Zauberspruch Sirius traf, war der Moment, der alles veränderte. Langsam war Sirius Körper zusammen gesackt und im Nächsten in den weißlichen Schleier, der sich hinter ihm befand, gefallen.

Remus hatte Harry festhalten müssen, damit dieser nicht selbst in den Schleier rennt. Die Schreie von Harry waren so schmerzerfüllt, dass für jeden in diesem Moment ein Stück zerbrochen war.

Remus hatte versucht ein einigermaßen ruhiges Gesicht zu bewahren, doch in seinem Inneren war eine ganze Welt zerbrochen.

12 Jahre hatte er warten müssen auf seine Liebe und nun hatte er nur ein Jahr geschenkt bekommen, in der sie beide hatten glücklich sein können.

_**I can`t replace your face, your touch, your smile**_

_**I miss you like crazy, I`m lost inside**_

_**I promise I`ll wait for you wasting my time**_

_**trying to count all the tears I cry**_

Nachdem sich Remus ein wenig beruhigt hatte, setze er sich in seinem, in **ihrem**, Bett auf und starrte auf die leere Seite des Bettes.

Sirius würde niemals wieder kommen. Nach nur einem Jahr hatte man ihm seinen Geliebten genommen.

Erneut begannen Tränen die Wangen des Werwolfs hinab zu fließen. Hatte das Leben ihn nicht genug gestraft, indem es ihn zum Werwolf gemacht hatte?

Mit einem dumpfen Druck n in der Brust stand Remus nach einiger Zeit auf und schlich leise durch das gemeinsame Haus, was er sich mit Sirius gekauft hatte.

Jede Ecke, jede Wand, jedes Möbelstück borgte glückliche Erinnerungen und immer wieder musste Remus stehen bleiben um seine erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zu verhindern.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer angekommen, konnte Remus sich jedoch nicht mehr zusammenreißen und viel auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin auf die Knie. Immer stärkere Schluchzer schüttelten den dünnen Körper und die bleichen Hände krallten sich krampfhaft in den flauschigen Teppich.

Einige Stunden später saß Remus, noch immer mit Tränen in seinen Augen, auf dem Sofa und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins.

Wie oft in den vergangenen Stunden hatte sich Remus nun schon überlegt sein eigenes Leben zu nehmen und so zu seinem Geliebten zu gelangen?

Wie oft hatte er diese Idee schon verworfen? Zu viel hielt ihn hier. Harry würde ihn nun noch mehr als vorher schon brauchen.

Traurig seufzte Remus und ging das wichtigste Gegenargument durch: Sirius würde niemals wollen, dass er ihm in den Tod folgt.

„Ich verspreche dir, Sirius. Ich werde zu dir kommen, aber noch nicht jetzt. Warte auf mich!", flüsterte Remus leise und schniefte.

_**when I`ll rest my head tonight this house just won`t feel like home**_

_**and I`ll lay there helplessly yearning, staring all night at the phone**_

Wie sehr sich Remus auch geschworen hat glücklich zu sein, auch wenn Sirius tot ist.

Wie sehr Remus auch versprochen hat, nicht mehr zu weinen.

Als Remus jedoch am Abend langsam in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer ging, brach die Trauer, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag, alle Mauern nieder.

Leise weinte Remus, als er sich in das Bett legte und sofort auf die Seite kroch, auf der Sirius immer gelegen hatte.

Langsam sog Remus den Geruch seines Geliebten in sich auf, vergrub sein Kopf in dem großen Kissen, auf dem Sirius immer geschlafen hatte.

Remus tat Alles um sich Sirius ein kleines bisschen näher zu fühlen. Das viel zu große Hemd, was er aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, sollte von da an Remus als Schlafanzug dienen.

Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen schloss Remus die Augen. Die ganze Nacht über starrte er nun schon die Decke an. Der Werwolf konnte einfach nicht schlafen, wie sehr er es auch wollte – für Sirius. Er konnte nicht.

Remus wollte nicht mehr traurig sein, wollte lieber glücklich sein und sein Leben so fröhlich wie möglich gestalten, sodass Sirius keinen Grund haben würde, sauer mit ihm zu sein.

Remus hatte beschlossen sein Leben zu leben, für Sirius, für sich – für ihre Liebe.


	14. 16 Caged  Eingesperrt

Ich weiß, das Pairing dieses OneShots ist eher selten, aber ich LIEBE es einfach.  
>Sorry wegen, dass das irgendwie ein bisschen CRACK ist, aber das musste sein :D<br>Wenn Ideen da sind, lassen die sich so schwer wieder loswerden ^^  
>Ich werde auf jeden Fall auch noch mehr über die beiden schreiben, auch "ernste" OS :)<p>

Viel Spaß~!

**Nur so zur Info:**  
>Salazar und Godric sind von anfang an zusammen.<br>Nix: Hass und dann Liebe-Zeugs :)

16. Caged – eingesperrt 

„Musst du deine Schlange im Keller einsperren, Salazar?", fragte Godric Gryffindor mit gepresster Stimme und blickt auf den noch kleinen Basilisken, der sich gemütlich um Salazars Arm gelegt hatte.

„Ja, Godric, ich muss ihn hier lassen. Er wird meinen wahren Erben in die Schule führen, damit er sie von Schlammblütern reinigen kann", sagte Salazar mit ernster Stimme und im nächsten Moment spürte das Slytherinoberhaupt schon die flache Hand von Godric auf seiner Wange.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Salazar Slytherin!", rief Godric und rannte stinksauer weg.

„...Das ist jetzt nicht gerade passiert, oder?", fragte Salazar vollkommen perplex.

„Der Tollpatsch hat das jetzt nicht gerade ernst genommen, oder?", sagte Salazar vollkommen geschockt.

Schnell versuchte er Godric noch einzuholen und ihm zu erklären, dass das sicher nicht ernst gemeint gewesen war, doch der Gryffindor schlug immer wieder seine Hand weg und floh hinauf in seinen Turm.

„Als ob es mir gefallen würde meinen Basilisken hier zulassen! Nur um dich zu schützen, Godric, und natürlich die Kinder, lasse ich ihn hier", sprach Salazar leise zu sich selbst.

Bevor Salazar Slytherin die Schule verließ legte er Godric einen Zettel auf sein Bett, auf dem er sich entschuldigte für das entstandene Missverständnis.

Jahre später...

Ein gellender Schrei durchbrach die Stille im Reich der Toten.

„Nein!", schrie Salazar erneut und hieb mit seiner Faust in den Sessel auf dem er saß.

„Salazar", fragte Godric leise und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Geliebten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", leicht drückte der Gryffindor die Schulter und ging um den Sessel herum um Salazar ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! Mein Basilisk ist getötet worden!", schrie der Slytherin und wusste eigentlich, dass er sich eigentlich vollkommen bescheuert benahm, doch dieser Basilisk war sein Ein und Alles gewesen! Und jetzt war er gestorben nur weil dieser Tom Riddle es irgendwie geschafft hatte ihn aggressiv gegenüber die Schüler zu machen.

Was Salazar aber am meisten aufregte war, dass dieser Harry Potter seinen Basilisken mit dem Schwert seines Geliebten erstochen hatte, mit diesem bekloppten Gryffindor Schwert.

„Er war aber doch schon sehr alt...", versuchte Godric seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass der Basilisk für Salazar eine Menge bedeutet hatte.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür! Er hätte auch noch älter werden können!", sagte Salazar, mittlerweile etwas ruhiger, doch noch immer mit Zorn in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß, Schatz!", sagte Godric leise und streichelte die Wange seines Geliebten.

„Ich weiß wie viel er dir bedeutet hat, aber sieh es so: Hätte Harry ihn nicht getötet, hätte er wahrscheinlich schlimmere Schmerzen erlitten, nachdem Riddle keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn gehabt hätte. Harry hat ihn, wenn du so willst, gerettet", sagte Godric leise und küsste Salazar liebevoll.

„Da hast du wohl recht, ausnahmsweise", lachte Salazar leise und küsste seinen Geliebten sanft auf die Lippen.

„Hoffentlich findet er Frieden", murmelte Salazar leise.

„Bestimmt wird er das und jetzt hör auf mit der schlechten Laune, Trauer steht dir nicht mein Liebster", flüsterte Godric leise an Salazars Ohr und knabberte sanft daran.


	15. 2 Love  Liebe

Der OS ist etwas "krasser"... Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlecht geworden _

**ANMERKUNG**  
>In dem OS existiert keine Magie, also weder Severus Snape noch Harry Potter sind Magier...<br>Einfach nur "Menschen" :D

Viel Spaß, trotzdem, beim Lesen~!

2. Love – Liebe 

„Du nutzloses Stück Dreck!", schrie Vernon Dursley und schlug erneut mit dem dünnen Holzstock auf Harry ein. So schnell Harry noch konnte versuchte er sich zusammen zu kauern, doch seine, am Bettpfosten festgebundenen, Hände verhinderten dies. Daher wimmerte er nur leise auf, als er Stock zum wiederholten Male in Berührung mit seinem Rücken kam.

„Du! Du wagst es auch noch zu jammern?", schrie Vernon und schlug erneut auf Harry ein, diesmal auf seine Wade.

„Du hast es mehr als verdient, dass ich die bestrafe!", wütete Mr. Dursley laut und piekste Harry mit dem Stock fies in die Seite.

Harry konnte wetten, dass Vernon nicht einmal selbst wusste, für was er ihn bestrafte, denn er selbst war sich sicher, dass er nichts falsch oder nicht gemacht hatte.

Alles an Hausarbeit und Sonstiges, das ihm aufgetragen wurde, hatte er erledigt. Also ließ Vernon einfach nur seinen Frust und seine Wut an ihm aus.

Mit einem letzen festen Schlaf auf seinen Rücken, warf Vernon den Stock in eine Ecke und band Harry vom Bett.

„Die morgige Liste wirst du abarbeiten! Und wenn du auch nur eine Sache nicht machst, gnade dir sonst wer!", zischte Vernon an Harrys Ohr und strich ihm gleichzeitig über den wunden, teils blutigen, Rücken. Mit einem letzen festen Schlag auf Harrys Hintern verließ Vernon das Zimmer und ließ den Jugendlichen allein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry früh, sein Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich und mit einem lauten Aufseufzen erblickte er sofort nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte die versprochene Liste an Dingen die zu erledigen waren und sie war überdurchschnittlich lang. Harry sollte gar nicht erst die Chance haben alle Arbeiten zu erledigen, sodass Vernon heute Abend sich erneut an Harry vergreifen konnte.

Als Harry am Abend hörte, wie Vernon Dursley die Haustür schloss, schoss ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Natürlich, wie vorhergesagt, hatte er gerade mal die Hälfte seiner Aufgaben geschafft.

„Junge! Warum bist du immer noch nicht fertig?", schrie Vernon Harry an und zog ihn unsanft an den Haaren auf seine Augenhöhe.

„Mh! Hast du getrödelt? Gedacht du würdest alles schaffen, hm? Falsch gedacht!", lachte Vernon und zerrte Harry unsanft in sein Zimmer. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag schubste Mr. Dursley Harry auf das Bett und hob anschließend erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Was, Junge? Traust dich noch so aufmüpfig zu gucken?", sagte der Herr im Haus und grabschte mit seiner fetten Hand an das Kinn des Jugendlichen und platzierte eine harte Ohrfeige auf die Wange seines Opfers.

„Wag es nicht, mich mit diesen verfluchten Augen anzusehen!", schrie Vernon Harry an und schlug ihn erneut mit einer Backpfeife.

Sich unter der Gewalt fügend schloss Harry die Augen und hoffte, dass Vernon damit zumindest etwas beruhigt sein würde.

„Glaubst du das bringt es?", wütete Mr. Dursley weiter und griff nach dem Stück Holz, was er erneut mitgebracht hatte.

Ängstlich versuchte Harry zu hören, was Vernon vor hatte und schrie daher schmerzlich auf, als er spürte wie der dünne Stock ihn genau am linken Auge traf. Der Schmerz war schrecklich, sein Kopf schwirrte und Harry spürte nach kurzer Zeit wie Blut seine Wange hinab lief. Sie vermischten sich mit den Tränen, die vor Schmerz, aus seinen Augen liefen.

„Heul nicht!", schrie der Mann weiter und zerrte Harry an den Haaren so, dass er auf dem Bett liegen musste.

„Wenn ich dich nur sehe, denke ich daran, was für eine Verschwendung du bist! Du sitzt mir auf dem Geld, du brauchst Platz und nicht mal deine verdammten Aufgaben schaffst du! Warum habe ich dich nur aufgenommen?", fragte sich Mr. Dursley lauthals während er Harry mit seinem Stock in die Seite schlug.

„Ich hätte dich schon längst rausschmeißen sollen!", murrte Vernon während er mit dem Stock über Harrys Hintern strich und zwischen seine Beine glitt.

Harry wusste es besser, als jetzt die Beine zusammen zu pressen, würde es es tun, würden die Schläge wirklich schmerzhaft werden, dass wusste er. Erschrocken zischte Harry auf, als Vernon mit dem Stock „leicht" gegen seinen Schritt schlug.

„W-Warum haben Sie es dann nicht?" fragte Harry leise, als eine Wut ihn überrannte dir er nicht kannte.

„Warum schmeißen sie mich dann nicht raus? Oder verkaufen mich an irgendwen, so wie Sie es immer drohen? Ich wette es ist über all besser als HIER!", schrie Harry und als Vernon ihn unsanft umdrehte und erneut auf das Bett warf, wusste er, dass er zu weite gegangen war.

Unsanft landete der Stock auf seinem Schritt und laut schrie Harry auf, irgendwie befürchtete er mittlerweile unfruchtbar zu sein, sooft wie er schon einen Schlag oder Fußtritt in seinen Schritt bekommen hat.

„Du wagst es, das Wort gegen mich zu erheben?", brüllte Vernon Dursley und warf den Stock in die Ecke des Raumes um Harry mit einer Hand am Hals zu packen.

„Du undankbares Stück Dreck! Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!", erklärte der Mann Harry in eiskalter Stimme und warf ihn anschließend wieder unsanft auf das Bett.

Nachdem Vernon den Stock aufgehoben hatte und aus der Tür gegangen war, schloss er Harry in seinem winzigen Zimmer ein.

Ruhig überlegte Harry sich, was wohl jetzt passieren würde, doch er kam zu keine Antwort, denn Vernon war unberechenbar.

Eine Woche war Harry nun schon in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Essen gab es 2 mal am Tag, es wurde geklopft, aufgeschlossen, dass spärliche Essen wurde auf einem Tablette auf einen kleinen Tisch an die Tür gestellt, anschließend wird die Tür wieder geschlossen und abgeschlossen. Nach einer halben Stunde kommt Petunia Dursley und nimmt das Tablett wieder mit, leer oder wenn nötig auch noch halb voll aus Harrys Händen. Seitdem Vernon das letzte Mal da gewesen war, waren die offenen Wunden endlich zu roten Striemen geheilt und die Wunde am Auge hatte aufgehört so stark zu schmerzen. Harry wunderte sich allerdings, warum er nicht einmal mehr seine Arbeiten verrichten musste, das war sicher kein gutes Zeichen, dass wusste Harry.

Am 8. Tag eingeschlossen kam Mr. Dursley vormittags in sein Zimmer und ging zu Harry, zerrte diesen an den Haaren nah an sein Gesicht.  
>„Zieh dir was Frisches an, Junge!", zischte Vernon und schubste Harry zum Schrank.<p>

Ängstlich öffnete Harry den Kleiderschrank und zog ein T-Shirt heraus und eine frische Jeans.

„Nicht die! Nimm eine, die dir zu klein ist!", knurrte Vernon und entriss Harry die Jeans.

Während sich Harry hinter der geöffneten Schranktür umzog dachte er verzweifelt nach, was das jetzt sollte. Die Jeans war viel zu end für ihn. Nicht zu kurz, aber zu eng, sein Hintern und sein Schritt wurden unangenehm zusammen gedrückt. Das T-Shirt was er gezwungen wurde anzuziehen, war auch zu eng, mit Schrecken erkannte Harry, dass man sogar seine Brustwarzen ausmachen konnte, so eng war es.

Beschämt kam Harry hinter der Schranktür hervor und wurde sofort von Vernon am Arm gepackt und die Treppe herunter gezerrt.

„Mr. Snape, hier ist er. Das ist Harry!", erklärte Vernon fröhlich und schubste ihn vor sich, in Richtung eines Mannes, der einen schwarzen Anzug trug und einen langen, schwarzen Mantel über seinem Arm hängen hatte.

„Sehr erfreut, Harry", meinte der Mann und betrachtete Harry mit rabenschwarzen Augen. Der Mann machte Harry irgendwie Angst, er konnte keine Emotionen weder in den dunklen Augen noch in dem markanten Gesicht des Mannes erkennen.

„Junge! Begrüße den Mann gefälligst!", schnaubte Vernon unfreundlich und schubste ihn etwas grober als notwendig nach vorn.

„S-Sehr erfreut, Mr. Snape", stotterte Harry schüchtern und versuchte über all hinzusehen nur nicht in die Augen oder das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Aber, aber, Mr. Dursley!", tadelte Mr. Snape Vernon und trat während dessen auf Harry zu. Sanft legte er seine Hand an das Kinn des Jugendlichen und bewegte es, sodass er die verschiedenen Seiten Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ein sehr schöner Junge, muss ich sagen", sagte Mr. Snape durch aus in Staunen.

„Und vor allem diese strahlend grünen Augen!", flüsterte der Mann nah an Harrys Gesicht und streichelte mit einem Finger über die Wange des Jungen.

Harry war mittlerweile vollends verwirrt, was ging hier nur vor?

„Ich nehme ihn!", teilte Mr. Snape in diesem Moment mit und Harry wusste sofort, was hier lief. Mit Schock aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Vernon an.

„A-Aber!", begann Harry doch wurde er von Vernon unterbrochen.

„Sehr gerne, Mr. Snape, ich bin froh, dass er Ihnen gefällt", flötete Vernon glücklich und zwinkerte Harry böse zu.

Die Erkenntnis die Harry getroffen hatte, schockte ihn so sehr, dass er gar nicht mitbekam wie der Mann, dem er jetzt wohl gehören würde an ihm vorbei ging und sagte, er solle ihm folgen.

Er war gerade verkauft worden. Die Dursleys hatten ihn verkauft, einfach so, an irgendeine Mann den er nicht kannte.

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, als er eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte. Mr. Snape hatte große, warme, etwas raue Hände. Die sanfte Berührung erschrak Harry so sehr, dass er nicht mehr konnte, als seinen „Besitzer" anzustarren.

„Kommst du? Oder möchtest du dich noch in Ruhe von Mr. Dursley verabschieden?", fragte Mr. Snape ruhig und blickte in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu dem dicken Mann, der noch in dem Flur stand.

„Ich werde draußen auf dich warten, doch beeil dich, ich habe nicht vor ewig zu warten!", sagt er noch immer mit ruhiger Stimme doch mit einem durchaus eisigen Unterton. Mit eleganten Bewegungen streifte er sich den Mantel über die Schultern und trat anschließend aus der Tür. Der Luftzug der durch die Tür blies ließ den Mantel aufbäumen.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, spürte Harry wieder die fette Hand an seinen Arm und blickte zu Vernon auf, der ihn kalt ansah.

„Du meintest ich mache meine Drohungen nicht wahr, und wie sieht es jetzt aus? Verkauft habe ich dich, als seiest du Vieh! So einfach ist das!", erklärte Mr. Dursley durchaus amüsiert und lachte tatsächlich kalt auf, als Harry versuchte sich aus dem harten Griff zu lösen.

„Willst du etwa so schnell zu deinem neuen Herrchen, hm?", lachte Vernon kalt und panisch versuchte Harry sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung gelang Harry es aus dem Griff zu entfliehen und zur Tür zu rennen, mit einer hastigen Bewegung riss er diese auf und hechte heraus. Das letzte was er von Vernon Dursley hörte, waren die Worte:  
>„Ich hoffe das Leben als Hure wird dir gefallen"<p>

Harry fühlte sich, als sei er gegen eine Mauer gerannt, es war eiskalt draußen. Kleine Schneeflocken rieselten aus dem weißen Himmel und er hatte nur eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, was definitiv für dieses Wetter zu wenig war.

Noch immer vollkommen im Schock gefangen spürte Harry plötzlich, wie sich etwas Warmes um ihn legte.

„Was?", fragte er blind und plötzlich erkannte Harry den in schwarz gekleideten Mann neben sich.

„Mr. Snape?", fragte er schüchtern und vermied es Augenkontakt herzustellen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du erfrierst. Es ist zwar nicht weit bis zu meinem Auto, trotzdem. Auf komm, ich will hier nicht länger bleiben als nötig", erklärte Mr. Snape mit einem abwertigen Blick auf das Haus der Dursleys und den restlichen Häusern, alle genau so gebaut, nur mit verschiedenen Vorgärten.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Mr. Snape voran und Harry musste sich spürten den Schritten zu folgen.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kamen sie an eine befahrene Straße, an der ein schwarzer Mercedes stand und scheinbar auf jemanden wartete. Mit zielsicheren Schritten ging Mr. Snape auf diesen zu und Harry folgte zögerlich.

Harry erschrak, als plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Mann in einem dunkelgrauen Anzug ausstieg und Mr. Snape die Tür des Wagens aufhielt.

„Nach dir", sagte er und mit einer eleganten Bewegung zeigte er Harry an, in das Auto zu steigen.

Mit unsicheren Schritten und gesenktem Gesicht stieg Harry in das Auto und war erleichtert, als er von einer angenehmen Wärme begrüßt wurde. Kurzerhand wickelte Harry sich tiefer in den, für ihn, zu großen Mantel und erschrak zum wiederholten Male, als Mr. Snape sich neben ihn setzte und ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja, ja, alles okay. Mir ist nur etwas kalt", erklärte Harry mit leiser Stimme und als sein Nebenmann plötzlich gegen eine schwarze Scheibe vor ihnen klopfte schaute Harry dann doch erstaunt auf.

Nachdem die Scheibe herunter gefahren war, konnte man nach vorne in den Fahrerraum sehen und der Mann, der ihnen so eben die Tür aufgehalten hatte drehte sich auf dem Sitz um und wartete bis Mr. Snape begann zu sprechen.

„Mach doch bitte etwas wärmer, John, unserem jungen Mitfahrer ist kalt", bat er den Fahrer ruhig und lehnte sich anschließend wieder in den ledernen Sitz zurück.

„Gleich wird es wärmer", sagte er anschließend zu ihm gerichtet und drehte sich dann zum Fenster um.

Die weitere Fahrt hin überlegte sich Harry verzweifelt, was jetzt aus ihm werden sollte. Er wurde verkauft und Vernon hatte ihm „Glück gewünscht" in seinem neuen Leben als Hure. Sollte er das wirklich sein? Eine Hure für diesen Mann?

Vor Angst beginnend zu zittern krallte sich Harry fester in den Mantel und bemerkte dabei plötzlich, dass er diesen noch immer trug und mittlerweile vollkommen zerknittert hatte.

„E-Entschuldigung", stotterte Harry daher leise.

„Für was?", antwortete Mr. Snape ruhig und er wendete sein Kopf von der Scheibe zu seinem Mitfahrer um.

„I-Ich habe Ihren Mantel noch immer und ich habe ihn zerknittert-...", bevor Harry zu etwas weiterem ansetzen konnte, unterbrach ihn ein langer Finger auf seinen Lippen und erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Harry", sprach Mr. Snape ruhig und blickte Harry zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Als Harrys das bemerkte, wendete er schnell die Augen ab und blickte aus dem Fenster hinter seinem Sitznachbarn.

„Warum wendest du jedes Mal deinen Blick ab, Harry?", fragt der Mann mit wirklichem Interesse und nahm seinen Finger von Harry Lippen.

„Mr. Dursley hat mir immer gesagt, ich soll ihm und anderen Männern, die älter sind als ich nicht in die Augen blicken, es sei respektlos und ich habe verfluchte Augen meinte Mr. Dursley, ich sollte niemanden anschauen, damit nichts passiert", erklärte Harry ruhig und krallte sich mit einer Hand fester in den Stoff des Mantels, mit der anderen strich er sich über sein linkes Auge, welches noch immer schmerzte und die Wunde am Augenlid noch immer wund war.

„Ab jetzt vergisst du alles, was Mr. Dursley dir beigebracht oder gesagt hat und hörst nur noch auf das, was ich dir sage, verstanden? Ich werde dir alles von Anfang an neu beibringen und ich werde es nicht erlauben, dass du an den Regeln dieses Mannes festhältst!", erklärte Mr. Snape Harry und der Junge wusste, dass es besser sein würde auf dies zu hören, wobei er sich Sorgen machte, WAS Mr. Snape ihm alles beibringen würde. Würde er ihm auch beibringen, wie man am besten am Straßenrand Kundschaft anwerben kann oder wie er am besten abends auf ihn zu gehen müsse um Interesse für einen schnellen Fick zu erwecken, sodass Mr. Snape ihn jeden Abend nehmen konnte?

Bei diesen Gedanken schauderte Harry erneut und eine einzelne Träne rann ihm seine Wange herab. Schnell schaute Harry aus dem Fenster um seinem Gegenüber nicht zu zeigen, wie schwach er war und außerdem wollte er jetzt einfach seinen Gedanken nachgehen.

Vielleicht war sein Leben bei den Dursleys doch nicht so schlecht gewesen.


	16. 18 Candy  Süßigkeit

18. Candy – Süßigkeit 

Mit glänzenden Augen ging Sirius durch den Honig Topf und konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden was er kaufen sollte.

„James!", jammerte Sirius lauthals und wand sich an seinen besten Freund.

„Was soll ich mir bloß kaufen?", verzweifelte Sirius lauthals und raufte sich die Haare.

Obwohl Sirius mittlerweile den ganzen Honig Topf auswendig können müsste, ging er noch einmal durch den ganzen Laden.

Nach einer halben Stunde meinte James, an Sirius gewandt, dass er doch gerne noch etwas anderes in Hogsmeade zu erledigen würde und verschwand aus dem völlig überfüllten Laden.

Nach knapp 2 ½ Stunden ging Sirius aus dem Laden heraus, mit zwei mittelgroßen Tüten.

„Sirius! Du lebst ja doch noch!", rief James lachend, als er seinen besten Freund aus dem Laden treten sah.

„Remus! Sirius ist da!", rief James in Richtung einer Gruppe an Schüler gewandt. Der Braunhaarige Jugendliche drehte sich lächelnd um und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.  
>"Du warst jetzt 3 Stunden im Honig Topf?", fragte Remus erstaunt und blickte auf die zwei Tüten.<p>

„Ist das Schokolade?", fragte Remus völlig erstaunt, als er sah, wie Sirius eine der Tüten öffnete und die braunen kleine Stücke zum Vorschein kamen.

„Danke!", rief Remus und umarmte Sirius euphorisch.

„Siehst du James, es hat sich gelohnt!", sagte Sirius mit glücklicher Stimme und erwiderte die Umarmung.


	17. 67 Secruity Blanket  Schmusedecke

67. Secruity Blanket – Schmusedecke

_**fett und kursiv = **_Remus

**fett und unterstrichen**= Sirius

_**I have a box of precious things**_

_**Things that can always make me sing**_

_**Of the moon and stars and wind**_

_**And you make everything**_

Lächelnd stand Remus aus dem Bett auf. Auf dem Weg ins Bad streichelte er kurz durch die durcheinander geratenen Haare seines Geliebten.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Remus mit sanfter Stimme leise, sodass er Sirius nicht wecken würde. Leise schlich er anschließend ins Bad und machte sich fertig.

Angezogen schlich Remus zurück in das Schlafzimmer und durch dieses, um hinunter zu gehen und sich einen Kaffee zu machen.

In der Küche angekommen setzte Remus sofort Kaffee auf und genoss während des Wartens die zaghaften, morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Küchenfenster hineinfielen.

Mit der Kaffeetasse machte sich Remus auf in das Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig ließ sich der Werwolf auf das Sofa fallen und nahm anschließend seinen ersten Schluck Kaffee.

Nach einigen Minuten, die Remus still dagesessen hatte, stand der Werwolf plötzlich auf, stellte seinen Kaffee an die Seite und ging auf eine kleine Kiste zu, die in einem der unteren Regalreihen des Wandschranks versteckt war.

Vorsichtig legte Remus die kleine Box vor sich auf den Boden und kniete sich anschließend auf den flauschigen Teppich.

Langsam strich er über den angestaubten Deckel und öffnete diesen vorsichtig. Im Inneren befanden sich viele unterschiedliche Dinge, Fotos, Zettelchen und diverses anderes Zeug.

Sanft lächelte Remus als er ein Foto von sich und Sirius aus ihrer Schulzeit fand.

**You are the one that makes me smile**

**And makes my life seem so worthwhile**

**You make me feel like a child**

**And give me my own style**

**And if you ever call on me**

**Security blanket I can be**

**Keep from harm**

**I'll wrap you in my arms**

Verschlafen setzte sich Sirius im Bett auf und blickte auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit Remus aus dem Bett geschlichen war.

Langsam tapste Sirius ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne, anschließend ging er durch das Schlafzimmer um hinunter in die Küche zu gehen und seinen Geliebten zu suchen. Dabei störte sich der Black nicht daran, dass er nur seine Schlafhose trug und sonst nichts.

In der Küche angekommen nahm sich Sirius eine Tasse Kaffe und begann dann seine Suche nach Remus.

Während Sirius gerade die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete sah der Black seinen Geliebten schon auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin sitzen.

Liebevoll lächelte Sirius und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, stellte zuvor aber die Kaffeetasse auf einen niedrigen Tisch und beobachtete dann seinen Werwolf dabei, wie er durch alte Bilder und Briefe stöberte.

Ohne etwas daran ändern zu können oder zu wollen, schweiften die Gedanken des Blacks in die Vergangenheit.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er so im Türrahmen gelehnt gestanden hatte, unterbrach die Stimme seines Geliebten die Gedanken.

„Sirius? Seit wann stehst du denn da schon?", fragte der Werwolf leise und stand auf um auf Sirius zu zugehen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Remus leise und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen um einen unschuldigen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten zu hauchen.

„Guten Morgen", hauchte Sirius leise zurück und schlang sanft seine Arme um die Taille seines Geliebten.

„Ich stehe noch nicht lange hier, ich habe dich nur ein wenig beobachtet", antwortete Sirius auf die Frage.

„Mhm", murmelte der Braunhaarige nur und schloss genießerisch die Augen, bevor er den kleinen Raum zwischen sich und Sirius schloss und sich gegen die Brust seines Geliebten kuschelte.

„Heute wieder besonders Kuschelbedürftig, Wolf?", fragte Sirius liebevoll und drückte seinen Geliebten etwas näher an sich. Das zaghafte Nicken an seiner Brust ließ den Black leise lachen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel es mir bedeutet, morgens so von dir begrüßt zu werden?", fragte Sirius spielerisch und küsste die weichen Haare seines Geliebten.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius, als von Remus keine Antwort kam und sich die Arme um seinen Rücken plötzlich festigten.

„Moony?", fragte Sirius erneut und drückte den kleineren Körper ein wenig von sich weg, nur um in das traurig verzogene Gesicht seines Wolfes zu blicken.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm Sirius die Hand seines Geliebten, griff mit der anderen nach seinem Kaffee und ging dann auf das gemütliche Sofa zu. Nachdem der Kaffee sicher auf dem Beistelltischchen Platz gefunden hatte, setzte Sirius sich auf das Sofa und zog seinen Geliebten mit sich, gleich auf seinen Schoß.

„Remus? Was ist los?", fragte Sirius noch einmal und nahm das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen in seine Hände, sodass Remus ihn anblicken musste.

Leise seufzte Remus, es war sinnlos zu leugnen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich bin unsere alten Sachen durchgegangen...", antwortete Remus sich ein wenig um eine präzise Antwort drückend.

„Ich weiß, ich habe dich beobachtet", antwortete Sirius nur leise und behielt weiterhin Remus mit den Augen fixiert.

„Ich habe alter Bilder von uns...von Lily, James, Dir und mir gefunden...auf einigen war Peter drauf...", sagte Remus leise doch die Traurigkeit und die Wut schwang trotz allem in seinen Worten mit.

Sirius antwortete nichts, seine einzige Regung bestand darin, dass seine Züge sich festigten und er Remus langsam zu sich herunter zog.

„Peter ist tot, Remus! Er wird nie wieder jemandem etwas antun", flüsterte Sirius leise und küsste seinen Geliebten liebevoll.

„Mir geht es gut und freigesprochen wurde ich auch", erklärte Sirius weiter und gab einen weiteren Kuss.

„Harry ist glücklich mit Ginny verheiratet", erneut küsste Sirius die weichen Lippen seines Geliebten.

„Und du bist glücklich mit mir zusammen",, hauchte Sirius sanft an Remus Ohr und küsste anschließend dieses. Dann folgten eine Reihe sanfter Küsse hinab zu Remus Mund.

„Und ich werde dich auch nie wieder verlassen, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, du Kuschelwolf", sagte Sirius und zog Remus in einen innigen Kuss und presste den kleineren Körper näher an sich.

_**I just can't wait to see your face**_

_**And feel the warmth of your embrace**_

_**You can brighten up my day**_

_**Make sadness melt away**_

Sanft löste sich Remus wieder ein wenig von seinem Geliebten.

„Ich liebe dich genau so sehr, du Hund", flüstere Remus spielerisch neckend und küsste sanft die Nasenspitze seines Geliebten, bevor er sich auf dem Schoß aufsetzte.

Lächelnd schüttelte Remus den Kopf und lachte kurz leise.

„Worüber lachst du, Remus?", fragte Sirius und musst selbst lächeln, weil er es einfach liebte seinen Schatz so fröhlich zu sehen.

„Ich habe gerade nur darüber nachgedacht, wie du es jedes Mal wieder schaffst mich aufzuheitern, mit ein paar wenigen Worten", sagte Remus und streichelte während dessen gedankenverloren über Sirius freie Brust.

„Dafür bin ich doch da", sagte Sirius und lächelte liebevoll, bevor er Remus wieder zu sich hinab zog und an sich drückte.


	18. 96 In the Storm  Im Sturm

96. In the Storm – Im Sturm 

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**Though thunder explodes**_

_**And lightning flash**_

_**Illuminates your tearstained face**_

_**I am here tonight**_

Langsam wurde Harry durch das Rütteln an seinem Arm wach. Verschlafen machte er die Augen auf und blickte auf das verweinte Gesicht von Teddy Lupin.

„Teddy, was ist los?", fragte Harry leise und setzte sich langsam im Bett auf. Als von draußen ein grelles Licht durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge drang, sprang Teddy auf das Bett von Harry und kroch zu diesem.

Als kurz darauf ein lauter Donner ertönte quiekte Teddy laut auf und krallte sich an seinen Ersatzvater.

„Ssccht, Teddy. Das ist doch nur ein Gewitter, das geht gleich vorbei", flüstere Harry seinem „Sohn" ins Ohr und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm.

In diesem Moment war Harry froh, dass Ginny die Nacht über bei ihren Eltern verbrachte, denn er hätte sie definitiv nicht wecken wollen.

„Keine Angst", versuchte Harry Teddy zu beruhigen und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken, als dieser bei einem erneuten Donner zusammenzuckte.

„Ich bin ja da, es ist sicher gleich vorbei." 

_**Little child**_

_**Be not afraid**_

_**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_

_**And it's candlelight beams**_

_**Still keep pleasant dreams**_

_**I am here tonight**_

„Papa?", fragte Teddy leise und Harry hatte Probleme den Jungen über das laute Prasseln des Regend zu verstehen. Nun, da sie gemeinsam auf der breiten Fensterbank saßen, in eine Decke gewickelt beobachtete Teddy fasziniert die Blitze und die Angst schien fast vergessen.

„Ja, Teddy?"

„Werde ich den Mond heute Nacht noch mal sehen können?", fragte Teddy traurig und blickte durch das Fenster nach draußen auf die schwarzen Gewitterwolken die am Himmel hingen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Teddy. Vielleicht. Aber morgen Nacht wird der Mond bestimmt auch noch voll sein und du wirst den Vollmond sehen können", antwortete Harry und in ihm kamen die Erinnerungen an seinen alten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hoch.

„Ich will aber den Vollmond in der Nacht des Vollmonds sehen! Morgen ist der Mond kein Vollmond mehr, morgen wird schon ein bisschen fehlen! Heute ist DIE Nacht!", jammerte Teddy und Tränen rollten dem Jungen die Wangen hinab.

„Scchhht~! Nicht weinen, Teddy. Ich weiß doch!", flüsterte Harry leise und streichelte über den weichen Haarschopf des Jungen.

„Der Mond wird bestimmt noch einmal durch die Wolken blicken!", versprach Harry und hoffte innerlich für den Jungen, dass es wirklich so sein würde.

Mit einem leise geflüsterten Zauber entzündete Harry die wenigen Kerzen die im Schlafzimmer standen und öffnete die Vorhänge noch etwas weiter.

Nach einer Stunde ließ das Gewitter endlich nach und Harry bemerkte wie Teddy in seinen Armen immer öfter wegnickte.

„Schlaf doch Teddy. Ich wecke dich, sollte der Mond hervorkommen", sagte Harry und begann langsam durch Teddys Haare zu streicheln.

„Nein! Ich will nicht schlafen, was wenn du einschläfst und mich nicht weckst!". Machte Teddy seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Na gut", seufzte Harry.

„Ich muss aber mal kurz weg, nach James schauen. Nicht das er wach geworden ist durch das Gewitter und Angst hat", sagte Harry und setzte den Fünfjährigen vor sich auf die Fensterbank und wickelte ihn in die Decke ein.

„Bis gleich", flüsterte Harry leise und ging schnell in Richtung des Kinderzimmers. Der Einjährige Junge jedoch schlief tief und fest und es schien, als hätte er von dem ganzen Gewitter draußen nichts mitbekommen. Kurze Zeit blieb Harry am Bett seines Sohnes stehen und streichelte zaghaft durch die weichen braunen Haare, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren.

Nach einiger Zeit ging Harry zurück in das Schlafzimmer von sich und Ginny und beobachtete, mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie Teddy sich am Fenster aufgesetzt hatte und sich mit beiden Händen am Glas abstützte. Die Nase des Jungen klebte fast schon an der Scheibe und das überglückliche Lächeln auf den Lippen des Kindes ließ Harry selbst noch fröhlicher Lächeln.

Der silberne Schein des Mondes erhellte das gesamte Zimmer und die, im Moment hellbraunen Haare, glichen in diesem Augenblick dem Fell des Werwolf, zu dem Remus J. Lupin in dieser Nacht geworden wäre.


	19. 87 Appetite – Appetit

87. Appetite – Appetit

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen saßen Remus und James auf ihren Betten und beobachteten Sirius dabei, wie er vollkommen durcheinander durch den Schlafsaal lief und hier etwas suchte und dort etwas suchte.

Das Bild wurde von den zerzausten Haaren und der Zahnbürste im Mund abgerundet. Doch auch der eine weiße Socken am rechten und der schwarze Socken am linken Fuß machten viel her.

Nachdem sowohl James als auch Remus schon längst im Bad und mit Anziehen fertig gewesen waren, hatten es die Beiden endlich geschafft den jungen Black aus dem Bett zu bekommen.

James hatte mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Bettdecke ergriffen und diese weggezogen, während Remus sich neben Sirius auf das Bett gehockt hatte und leise in das Ohr des Jungen geflüstert hatte, dass sie dann wohl alleine zum Frühstück gehen würde.

Daraufhin war Sirius aufgesprungen und ins Bad gesprintet, hatte dabei versucht seine Klamotten zusammen zusuchen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er nun mit einer Boxershorts, seinem Hemd und zwei verschiedenen Socken an, seine restlichen Sachen suchte.

Nachdem auch Sirius endlich fertig war, gingen die drei Freunde den Turm hinab.

„Macht schneller!", rief Sirius plötzlich vollkommen motiviert und zu keinem Teil mehr die Person die vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht aus den Federn kam.

„Los! Los! Los!", rief Sirius weiter und sprang jede Treppen einzeln hinunter.

„Wenn ich ihn nicht so gut kennen würde, würde ich sagen, er besitzt eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit", lachte James und Remus grinste nur und beobachtete Sirius dabei, wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mehrere Stufen überspringen musste um es wieder herzustellen.

„Sirius hat keine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, nur einen überaus ausgeprägten Appetit!", lachte Remus und zwinkerte James zu.

„Wir kommen ja schon Sirius! Zügel mal deinen Appetit!", rief Remus, als der Black gerade wieder anfangen wollte nach ihnen zu rufen.

„Ich habe aber Hunger!", jammerte Sirius und grinste Remus an.

„Du hast immer Hunger, Sirius!", sagte Remus, als James und er endlich wieder zu Sirius aufgeschlossen hatten.

„Na und? Dir gefällts!", schnurrte Sirius an Remus Ohr und leckte sanft über dieses.

„Ich rede über das Essen!", rief Remus während er knallrot anlief.

„Ich aber nicht", schnurrte Sirius und James schüttelte nur den Kopf über die beiden.

„Jungs! Wir sind gleich da, reißt euch zusammen!", lachte James und ging durch die große Flügeltür.

„Sirius! Schluss jetzt!", sagte Remus und versuchte Sirius etwas von sich weg zuschieben.

„Sirius!", lachte Remus und endlich ließ Sirius etwas von dem Braunhaarigen ab, blieb aber direkt an seiner Seite.

„Du bist wirklich niemals satt, oder?", fragte Remus, als sich die beiden neben Lily und James setzten.

„Nope~", antwortete Sirius und tat sich einen ganzen Teller voll Frühstück auf.

„Niemals!", fügte Sirius an Remus gewandt an und Lily kicherte, als Sirius Remus zuzwinkerte.


End file.
